A Taste Of Blood
by Brokenspell77
Summary: Randy Orton finds himself in a dark place, and then he uncovers a secret that Vampires actually exist. He finds himself intrigued and dragged further and further into the supernatural world as danger lurks on the horizon. But Randy meets someone who affects his life in more ways than he ever imagined. WARNING: Explicit slash, violence and swearing. Randy Orton/CM Punk. Vamp AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Well my intended hiatus went on a lot longer than expected, but I've finally got back in the writing groove. This story is completely different for me as it's an AU, but it's a story I've had planned for a long time now. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and what else is to come. **

* * *

The bar was bustling. The music loud. The strobe lights frenetic. Beats pounding so hard it made ribs rattle and the ground vibrate. A hum of voices and distorted conversation. Laughs. Shouts. Dancing. Kissing. The bar so full of life. So full of joy, expectations, hope and happiness.

But sat alone in the corner, shrouded by shadows sat a man that was bereft of all those things. He had nothing to be happy about. Nothing that caused him joy. He had no hopes. It was all taken away from him on one painful night six months ago.

Randy Orton had been to this particular bar a lot in recent times. It had become a favourite haunt of his. He was looking, searching, longing. Desperate for someone to come along and erase the twisting, gnawing feeling in his gut. He had lost count of how many times in the last six months he had met a beautiful woman, got what he needed from her and promptly cast her aside.

Those women were always a temporary measure. That moment of bliss would end far too quickly, and his demons would return.

His eyes were empty, a sucking void in their centre. A gaze cold, dark, verging on menacing, yet undeniably alluring. He had women falling at his feet. From a young age he had been gifted with good looks, now as an adult he had matured into a stunning creature; a strong chiselled jaw framed with a trimmed beard, short shaved hair with a perfect smile. All of that enhanced by his own hard work that he poured into achieving a body of an Adonis. Broad shoulders, wide chest, well toned abdomen. Thick thighs that ran down into well defined calves. Bulging biceps with grey ink scrawled from the back of his neck down his arms that came to a stop around his wrists. Couple all that with charm and you had a truly beautiful specimen.

Randy's stare had been focussed on one particular woman all night. He had seen her before, recognised her the moment she walked through the door. He always would remember her. She was a gorgeous woman. A true beauty that captivated him. Long blond hair that flowed passed her shoulders, silk and smooth swaying with the motion as she walked. Piercing blue eyes with long lashes and pink pouty lips. A tight black dress hugging to her well kept figure. Slender legs on show from upper thigh to ankle.

Randy felt the familiar stirring. The tightening in his groin. His dick thickening within his jeans. He bit his bottom lip as he absent mindedly spun the empty glass in his hand save for a few drops of whisky. She was the one. The next on the ever growing list of meaningless sexual conquests.

The woman was scanning over the crowds, unaware of the man lurking in shadow. Her eyes sparkled and the figure hugging dress accentuated her female attributes in all the right ways. Her ample chest prominent and round ass prominent within the black material. She had already received plenty of attention that night, unfortunately for her all the men that came in her direction didn't bring her out in arousal. No man enticed her. She needed to feel a connection. And for the connection to be strong and unwavering. For her body to hum and throb in anticipation of what was to come.

She was growing tired and was seconds away from hopping of the stool she was perched on when she noticed Randy sat alone in darkness. She could barely see his features, but something about those eyes shining at her brought forth temptation. He looked dark and dangerous. Maybe all was not lost. She beckoned him over with a tilt of her head and raise of her glass.

Randy met her gaze, saw her intention written all over her face. His own intention reflected hers. He slowly stood, glided through the crowds like a hot knife through butter. He could see the woman was pleased as he neared closer to her, those intriguing blue eyes scanning him up and down with an impressed smile on her lips.

She took in the sight of a leather jacket tightly framing a large body. She knew big bulging muscles hid under all that fabric and soon it would succumb to her and she would finally get what she was after all night long. The eyes that caught her attention from far away were even more enthralling up close. Streaks of blue hidden in stormy grey. She watched as Randy slid onto the stool next to her. Even the way he moved had a certain edge to it. She could feel her arousal spark.

'Hi, I'm Rena.' The woman spoke as she looked at Randy's strong hands on top of the bar. She could imagine how firm and strong they would be whilst clutching her quivering body. How strong and long fingers could reach all the right areas. She knew this would be a night to savour.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Randy.'

If she wasn't aroused before, she certainly was once the deep, dark tone of Randy's voice was heard. It sent a chill running down her spine. 'Can I get you a drink?'

'Let me.' Randy grabbed the attention of the barman and ordered another whisky for himself and wine for his newest companion. He watched as she took a sip from her glass. His eyes travelled over her breasts down to her legs. She looked dainty. Like he could snap in her half. But her eyes told a whole different story. Her eyes were saying loud and clear that she was no pushover. She was strong. She was confident. And she knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it. Randy liked that. It turned him on even more.

'So, Randy...' She smiled, a palm running from his knee to upper thigh. 'Are we going to go through the whole boring pointless chit chat or are we both just going to admit what we want?'

Randy was taken aback slightly by how forward Rena was being, he had barely been in her company for a minute. However he admired the honesty. Clearly she wanted nothing more than to get off, and that suited Randy down to the ground. Like he thought when he saw her from across the crowded room her desires mirrored exactly what he wanted too. Randy smirked, the smirk that had women turning to putty in his hands, and leant in close. 'Tell me what you want?'

The stray palm that rested on Randy's muscular left thigh ventured on, finger tips teasing along the zipper of Randy's dark jeans. 'I want you to fuck me senseless.' She whispered, yet her voice showed no fragility. It was calm, determined, and demanding. Randy let out a low groan as a finger traced along his trapped length inside his jeans.

'I think I can manage that.'

Seductive and sexy and painfully aroused, Randy took hold of her hand and guided her through the bar toward the exit. The night air hit them, thick with heat as the Miami sun hadn't long set. In the far off distance the faint sounds of waves crashing on Miami beach, bright lights illuminating the sky as they shone from surrounding buildings.

They walked in a hurry, Randy intent on reaching his car quickly to get Rena back to his place in the more suburban area of Miami. Suddenly his wrist was tugged on. He stopped and turned back to see a devious smile. Rena jutted her head to the side signalling toward the alleyway that led to behind the bar. Randy looked on questioningly, was she really suggesting that they fuck back there?

'Come on.'

Rena pulled him along insistently and Randy's feet followed her as they made their way out of sight to behind the bar. If that's the way she wanted it, he wasn't going to argue. He was seemingly going to get what he wanted most after all; a no strings attached fuck. The location was irrelevant.

Multiple buildings surrounded them, all grey, dreary and dank. The smell of rubbish and urine attacked Randy's senses, his nose wrinkled at the stench. The alley was dimly lit with a street light half way down, just enough light to see what they were doing.

Hardly a romantic setting. Not that romance was what Randy wanted, nor needed. It would suffice. It was suitable enough for all they wanted. A wry smile graced Randy's face as he thought a seedy dark alleyway matched up perfectly with a seedy one night stand.

Rena spun him around, grabbed fistfuls of leather and pulled him into her body and kissed Randy forcefully on the mouth. Randy latched onto her hips, hitching her dress up as his nails scratched up the silken material. The kiss was hard and rough. Rena broke it and shoved him back into the wall behind with surprising strength. She wasted little time and quickly went for the belt and zipper and tugged on his jeans, pulling them down just enough to expose Randy's hard shaft.

Randy had a sharp intake of breath as his dick met the cool air, a vast difference from the burning heat that was confined in his jeans moments beforehand. His dick twitched and pulsed as cold fingers wrapped around the thick shaft and travelled up and down at a rapid pace.

'You want to fuck me?' Rena asked her voice thick with lust. Her body was more than ready, her arousal reaching new heights.

Randy moaned as her thumb circled over the slit in the head of his cock smearing the precum gathered there. 'Oh, shit. Yeah, I want to fuck you.'

Rena smiled the blue eyes clouding over, almost evolving into black. Randy delved his hand between her legs and found her pussy already wet with desire. Rena moaned into his mouth as he started to slide a finger inside her moist heat.

Kisses started to run down past his jaw to his ear and neck. Kisses turned to nibbles. Randy bucked his hips into her hand as a high pitched moan escaped Rena as a second finger slid inside.

Rena's free hand rolled Randy's balls as she kissed and nibbled at his neck and jaw. Suddenly Randy hissed and gasped as he felt a sharp pinch, he looked into the crook of his neck only to see blond shining hair lightly swaying in the breeze as Rena continued to kiss and stroke him in unison.

Another nip came and Randy jolted. 'What? Are you telling me you don't like it rough?' Rena mumbled against his skin. 'I thought a man like you would.'

'A man like me?' Randy asked, not understanding that comment.

What type of man did she think he was? What type of man was he? He entertained the idea of asking her, but came to the conclusion that a conversation really wasn't on his agenda for the night. Enough talking, time to take control and take what he needed. Achieve what he yearned for; that momentary state of bliss where all the pain stops. Then go back home and wait for it all to return.

He ran his fingers through her thick hair and pulled her head back roughly. His breath lodged in his throat and his whole body went numb and rigid. Shock. Confusion. Fear. It all attacked simultaneously from different angles. The sight in front of him turning him to stone. Blue eyes were wide and haunting, and a graceful smile was now full of fangs dripping with blood.

'Wh...What...'

Randy stammered and mumbled as he came face to face with the real Rena. The hand that was on his dick left and in a flash latched on and gripped onto his throat. Randy's eyes went wide and he croaked and coughed as the hand crushed his windpipe and cut off the oxygen with scary strength.

Rena laughed menacingly. 'Aww, am I your first?' She stroked along his cheek, not with affection, but with complete condescension. 'I'll let you in on a secret,' She leant in and whispered darkly in Randy's ear. 'Vampires exist.'

Rena threw her head back and laughed, almost a cackle as she squeezed Randy's throat even tighter. Randy coughed and spluttered and struggled against her hold, but she was too strong. He felt helpless. The confusion clouding his brain was giving way to sheer and utter fear as his life hung in the balance.

The fear became the dominating emotion, the look of death in her eyes sent panic coursing through his entire six foot four inch body. The threatening hold around his throat making his eyes water and his face turn red.

'It's a pity that you won't live to tell the tale.' Rena grinned, her fangs shining and stained with blood. She took hold of the top of Randy's head and pushed it to the side uncovering the jugular. A strong wide vein pulsing down the length of his neck just under the tanned skin made her salivate in anticipation. She could hear the blood pumping. Eager to taste. Eager to eat. Eager to kill.

Randy was hit by the severity of the danger that he had found himself in. Fangs bit into his flesh and a coarse cry of pain escaped him. His eyes stretched wide glaring up into the sky. He could feel the blood rushing out of him, gushing from the wound, running in rivers down his neck, soaking his shirt and staining his skin. The feeling of Rena sucking the blood out of him caused a wave of nausea, or maybe it was just the blood loss. He felt his limbs weakening, his arms slipped away from where they were trying to push her away. His eyes flickered, his body shutting down as she gorged on his blood.

Biting. Slurping. Sucking.

Randy started to sink, his legs giving out as he slid down the wall, Rena following still latched aggressively onto his neck and enjoying the delectable taste of her latest victim on her tongue. Randy hit the cold concrete and his eyes opened to see nothing but a blur of shapes and colours.

This was it. The end. His life done. Over.

He had nothing to show for it. Nothing but failed relationships and a gaping hole in his heart. A long term girlfriend that left him six months ago after cheating on him for over year. His family long ago forgetting about him. He had fallen into darkness the moment his girl had walked out the door. Frequenting bars and clubs, fucking nameless women to fill the void in his life. His sexual conquests accomplished that, at least momentarily. He needed something to stop feeling so alone and empty, but they were always just a temporary fix to an unsolvable problem. He had let his friendships fade, his work at a gym suffering as he missed meetings and appointments with clients. Ironically, for the last six months he hadn't been living, he hadn't wanted too, but now staring death in the face his instinct was to fight and save his life.

Randy's eyes snapped open, his hands patting the ground in one last kick of adrenaline. He felt around helplessly, his arm stretching in panic. He felt something, his fingers nudging it. He was slipping away, his vision turning black as he managed to curl his fingers around the object. He held in his grasp. His grip as tight as he could manage with weakening strength. With as much force as he could muster he plunged the object into Rena's back.

A shrill shriek followed, Rena reared back, her vicious attack halted for the time being. Randy opened his eyes, his vision still impaired as he pulled the weapon out of his attackers back. She fell backwards and onto her side screaming in pain. Randy's clouded vision started to dissipate and he looked down at his blood stained hands to see he was holding a piece of broken wood from a pallet. He looked around, desperate for help, but he was still disorientated. His head weak and swaying back and forth. His surroundings were a mystery at that time.

Rena growled. Randy's focus shifted back to the Vampire. 'You think that will kill me? Now you've made it worse for yourself. I'm going to kill you slowly. Painfully. I'll even invite some of my nest to feed on you. I'm sure they'll appreciate a tasty treat like you.' She threatened her mouth crimson with Randy's blood as it ran and dripped down from her mouth to her chin.

Randy felt the flight or fight instinct kick in and swarm into his body. If he was going down, he would go down swinging. He managed to raise his hand and gave Rena the middle finger. With startling speed she leapt from the floor onto Randy and sunk her fangs back into his neck. Randy yelled, but looked down at the trembling piece of wood still gripped in his hands and with all his strength he plunged it into the chest of the monster on top of him.

Rena's head shot up, blue eyes wide and fixed on him. A scream full of pain filled the quiet night air. Randy's eyes were enthralled at the horror scene unfolding in front of him as her body disintegrated into a pile of ashes at his feet.

He scrambled backward as far as the wall allowed him to distance himself from the remains. He looked left and right, panic and fear running rampant. He dropped the makeshift stake and looked at his trembling hands. Blood covered them. He wasn't sure if it was his own or Rena's. Maybe both.

He gasped in much needed oxygen, trying to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Noises of peoples voices started to sink back into his head. The feeling of the cool breeze returned to caress his skin. The sight of the night sky and the flickering street lamp came back into his vision. His senses returning to their normal state.

He slowly, shakily staggered back to a vertical base. It was only then that he noticed his jeans were still undone and his dick still uncovered. His arousal long gone and completely forgotten about as he redressed himself. He tentatively touched the puncture wounds at his neck, the blood flow slowing. He looked at the tips of his fingers, thick red liquid coating them. He wiped it on his already ruined shirt and he zipped up his leather jacket as high as it could go to hide the bite mark and the obvious blood stain from any passers by.

He swayed and stumbled his way back out of the alley way. With every step he felt the fog clearing. The bite on his neck beginning to sting. He eventually reached his car, got inside and started the engine. He wondered briefly if he was in a fit state to drive, but decided the need to get back home to his safe haven outweighed any risk.

He drove slowly, carefully, and all he kept thinking about during the journey was the new world that had crashed into his that night. Vampires were real. They weren't just a myth. They weren't a legend. They inhabited the world just like humans. He wondered how many there were and where they lived. If there there more than just Rena in Miami. Would he meet anymore and did anyone else know.

For a second he toyed with the idea of going to the police, or going to the hospital, but he knew they would think he was crazy. He would be locked up in a mental institution in a heartbeat. They would say he imagined it. A brief notion crossed his mind of maybe he did. Was it all a bad dream? It couldn't be. The painful wound on his neck was a stark reminder that it really happened. Nausea washed over him again and he felt his stomach suddenly lurch. He pulled over to the side of the road, opened the car door and vomited on the street.

He had nearly died that night. Yet ironically in that very moment he had never felt more alive. He had heard people say before how near death experiences can put things into perspective. They learn to make every day count. Every extra minute of life was a blessing. He had always thought that was utter bullshit, but maybe it wasn't so far from the truth after all.

The strangest thing of all though was that not only was he wondering if he would ever meet another Vampire, but he actually found himself wanting to.

...

* * *

**Well my first Vamp fic has started! This was more of an introduction to what the story is based around and a little background info on Randy, but things will get more interesting as we move forward. I hope you liked it and are excited for more!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. I feel incredibly nervous about this story, but I'm so grateful for the kind response so far. Fingers crossed you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Randy stared out into the club. Eyes roaming, travelling, watching. He had been back to the bar time and time again since that night where the supernatural world crashed into his and made itself known. Every single person in the bar he had scrutinised and studied, searching for any hint or sign of them being something other worldly. So far his search had brought nothing but negative results.

Two weeks had rushed by since the night Randy met his first Vampire, and despite the knowledge that his life hung precariously in the balance that night Randy had returned to the club only two nights after that encounter. He wasn't sure what pulled him back there, but he was irresistibly drawn back. The first night he returned he wasn't sure of the purpose. He simply sat and had a few drinks and went back home. The following nights however he found himself starting to take in his surroundings. Thoughts of Vampires filled his mind from morning until night. He found himself sat at the computer researching Vampire mythology, and drifting off into thoughts of the supernatural world whilst going about his every day life. Not even his job working at a gym and as a personal trainer could keep him focussed, he remained distant and distracted. He would be with a client, guiding them through their workout when he would be hit full force by his out of control curiosity. He couldn't stop it. It was as if some magical force was drawing him into this dark new world. Luring. Tempting.

More days passed, and every single time night fell he would find himself back at the bar, and now every time he walked through the entrance doors he knew what he wanted to find there. He knew the purpose of his daily visits. He wanted to meet another Vampire. He craved to meet another Vampire. This new world he wanted to explore, despite the danger that came with it.

Randy wasn't sure why he longed for that. He nearly died at the hands of that creature, yet he wanted to learn more. In a twisted way after his near death experience Randy had never felt more alive. He felt blood pulsing through his veins again. The adrenaline that night had lit a fuse long ago extinguished. He had wished for that excitement to return. He dared danger to strike. It was twisted, but Randy wanted that adrenaline rush back.

He just wanted to feel something.

In the months after his girlfriend left him he tried to fill the empty void that took him over, firstly by throwing himself into work, then with loveless sex with any woman he could find, but it was only ever a temporary measure. The misery would always seep back inside. But since that fateful night and since he felt that pain and his blood being sucked out of his body he hadn't felt that sucking black hole. The void had been filled. He had never felt so alive!

Randy downed his whisky, slamming the glass back down on the bar in frustration. Another worthless night. No Vampires. At least none that he had detected anyway. It's not as if the Vampire community would make it obvious for him. He started to wonder if the world he had uncovered was a figment of his imagination. Or every vampire in Miami had gone into hiding. Randy took one last hopeful glance around the bar only to remain disappointed. He threw in the towel and headed for the exit.

The Miami air was thick and warm, the black sky bright with light from the full moon. A heavy sigh escaped him as he made his way along the sidewalk. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His attention drawn to his right. The alleyway that Rena had lured him down stretched out before him. A shudder ran through him from head to toe. The mark on his neck tingling. He took cautious steps, he felt as if he was being drawn down the alley by a magnet. He was walking down memory lane, flashes of that night with Rena took over his mind. His body had over taken his mind, moving one foot in front of the other. He came to a halt and stared at the spot where he fought for his life. Memories flashed in his mind faster, more vivid. His senses on overdrive as he recalled every touch, every sight, every sound. His heart thumped and his breathing turned rapid. Blood soaked clothes and crimson hands. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he absent mindedly ran his fingers along the scar on his neck.

He heard a sudden noise and spun around to see a couple making out feverishly further down the alley. They pulled apart and Randy's heart stopped as he saw fangs glisten. He _had_ found one. Finally.

A female with long brown hair, small in stature with tanned skin. She wore small jean shorts, a black top and Chuck Taylors on her feet. He wanted to see more, but it was difficult from his vantage point. He was awestruck, fixated on the scene unfolding before him.

His breath was lodged in his throat. Unable to breathe. Unable to move.

Randy was frozen to the spot. Then it dawned on him that the man that the Vampire had with her seemed comfortable in her presence. The vampire's companion ran his hands over her petite frame. There was no fear. No worry for his safety. No shock. No horror.

Why was this guy not running and fearing for his life?

The couple were oblivious to Randy's inquisitive stare and took off. Randy watched them disappear from sight and wrestled with the decision to follow them or leave them to it. It had felt like an eternity had passed to find another Vampire, now that he finally had he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. He could follow and find out more about the creatures. Maybe he could finally satisfy his out of control curiosity. But there was also potential for danger and that kept Randy rooted to the spot.

Curiosity warred against fear. Curiosity won.

The couple walked briskly down sides of buildings, taking shortcuts through the busy city. Dark and dank alleys. All different, yet eerily similar. The same maze of dull grey stone, with the same foul stench. Randy kept a safe distance behind. Listened out for faint footsteps ahead and took care not to be spotted as they walked out into the streets of Miami. Bright colourful lights that shone from the concrete jungle of buildings lit up the sky, faint sounds of the waves crashing on Miami beach collided with the loud nightlife that Miami was notorious for. Randy wasn't sure how long he had been tailing them, he felt like he had been walking for hours, his nerves fraying the longer he played spy. Eventually they stopped in the familiar surrounds of a dark, dirty deserted alley. Almost a carbon copy of the one Randy first found the Vampire in.

It was deathly quiet now. They had travelled away from the nucleus of the loud city nightlife. The human still seemed calm and completely accustomed to the Vampire's company as they conversed. A stark contrast to the sheer nerves rushing through Randy's system. Every sense was on high alert. Blood pounding in his ears. Legs quaking, and every breath was stuttered and ragged.

Randy couldn't figure out why the human had such a nonchalant reaction. He believed most humans would scream for help and run for dear life when confronted by a demonic creature, but this guy seemed content to follow the Vampire's lead. Yet another question to add to the ever increasing pile concerning the supernatural world.

Randy poked his head around the corner they had turned down and watched as they entered an abandoned and burnt out building. Windows were boarded up, rusty nails bashed into crumbling brick, rubbish dumped outside, pallets stacked high against the wall, old food containers strewn over the ground and a couch was scorched and ripped. This place certainly was far removed from the hot sexy glamour that most were accustomed to in Miami City.

Randy moved silently, careful not to alert the Vampire or anyone else that may be inside the broken down building. He stepped over and around the debris that littered the outside. A few unbroken windows remained, stained, dirty, with cracks in. A warm glow of light emanated from inside. Randy peered through the glass, but he could only make out shapes through the fractures and grime that stuck to the pane. He could make out silhouettes of a multitude of people. They were not alone.

Every fibre of his being told him to turn around, warned him not to venture any further into the dark new world that he had uncovered. The danger signs were loud and clear; a whole nest of Vampires could be on the other side of that door. But the excitement and adrenaline were back and masked his better judgement.

He paid the warnings no heed.

Instead his feet carried him to the door. His hand trembled as it took hold of the handle and the door creaked as it opened. He slowly stepped inside. A deserted hallway stretched out into darkness directly in front of him. A path to the unknown. An orange glow came from the right. Tentative steps. Shaking breath. Eyes wide open. He tried to be silent, to remain undetected. A roaring fire blazed on the far wall. Soft plush carpet under his feet. The walls painted and wallpapered in a deep rich red. Expensive furniture dotted around the room. It was a stark contrast to the dank and dirty outside. It had an almost expensive glamorous air to it.

Randy recognised the Vampire and man that he had followed. They were sat down on the plush leather couch talking, seemingly too engrossed in each other to notice his presence. In fact everyone seemed oblivious to his presence. A group lingered near the fire, roars of laughter filled the building. But what really caught Randy's attention was the final thing he saw in the room. Sat in the corner a fair distance from all the other dwellers was a man sat down in an armchair. His head thrown back softly moaning. In between his legs a female Vampire had bitten into his wrist, slurping and sucking as the monster relished the taste of blood on her tongue.

Randy lost all focus. The imminent danger, the curiosity, the world it all slipped away. Instead his mind got lost in a dense fog as he stared at what was happening before him. The man wasn't screaming for help. He wasn't trying to escape. He was encouraging the Vampire to bite harder. He was a willing participant and it blew Randy's mind apart.

So stunned by the scene unfolding right before his eyes he hadn't seen the figure hiding in the shadows approach. The shadow lurker had been watching him ever since he took his first step into the building, watching every movement, from every step to every flinch. The figure stopped directly behind Randy ready to make their presence known.

'You're new here.'

Randy jumped as the voice pierced the stunned silence he had fallen into. He spun around to see who had busted him. He squared his shoulders. Kept his head held high. Acting like he belonged there. The fear that was rushing around his body he ignored and tried desperately to hide.

'You got a name?' The voice asked. It was strange. The voice wasn't threatening or angered. Randy's senses had returned and he took note that the voice was male. American too. The man didn't seem to be annoyed at Randy imposing and entering without an invitation. Randy could just make out a lip ring shimmering on his bottom lip, and a beard that framed his jaw and chin. But the top half was unseen, hidden from view as a hood covered his face in shadow.

The man sneaking up on him had threw him for a loop. He had remained somewhat calm as things he never imagined were real unfolded in front of his very eyes, but now the room was spinning. His heart was lodged in his mouth. Quaking fingers and trembling knees. Randy felt like he had just walked into the lions den, and he was their fresh piece of meat. He wasn't going to make it out of there alive. That old saying turned out to be true; curiosity kills the cat.

The voice in his head screamed at him to run. And run fast. Don't look back. But he knew an attempt to flee would be futile. One on one against a Vampire he may get lucky like he did with Rena, but here there was more than one, and he had no idea how the humans would react to him. After all they seemed to be content in the Vampires company. He could be seen as an enemy. Now it certainly appeared his luck had ran out.

'I...I need to go.' Randy stuttered, his tough guy facade faltering as he couldn't withstand the gaze from the mans eyes. He couldn't see the penetrating stare that was still hidden by shadow, but he could feel it. It was strong and intense, it made his blood run hot, yet his body shiver. The fact that he couldn't see what emotion was lingering in those eyes made his fear all the more prominent. The eyes always told the story, they gave away emotion, and intention, but they were hidden and he had no gauge as to how this man was reacting to his presence. Randy moved slowly, cautiously, making no sudden movements as he manoeuvred out of the room and back into the hallway.

He could see the door, so near and yet so far. A hand clasped his shoulder and it froze him to the spot. The danger he had walked into became glaringly apparent. Randy wanted to launch an offensive attack, to pry himself free and run for his life, but the mans touch kept him rigid.

'Leaving already? You came here for a reason. Have a look around?'

Randy sucked in a much needed breath, the stranger still made no threats, no lunges, no attack. In no way did it seem he would keep him here against his will and it caused mass confusion in Randy's head. Who was this guy? Yet another question raised without an answer. This excursion had been remarkably unhelpful. Instead of yielding answers to burning questions it had instead added to the mystery of the supernatural world. Finally Randy moved as he shrugged his shoulder free, he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back up to the man. He wouldn't let his fear show, not anymore than he already had anyway. He was too proud. Then he remembered another old saying; pride comes before a fall and showing such attitude toward a potential Vampire or at least a man that was no stranger to Vampires was poking the hornets nest.

As was the case all too often Randy's brain neglected to inform his mouth. 'You don't know a damn thing about me.' He snapped.

A smirk. Light beamed off metal that curled around a smile. 'Rather hostile aren't you? You may want to play it a little cooler around these parts. You don't know the dangers that lurk around here.' The smirk faded, and transitioned into something that appeared less friendly. The man removed his hood, brown hair stuck up messily in all directions as if it hadn't been combed in days. The beard around his jaw framed his entire face. A slightly wonky nose indicated that the man was no stranger to danger and resorting to violence. His eyes were revealed to be green, almost verging on hazel and they were as captivating as they felt whilst hiding in shadow. Maybe even more so. 'Look, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just I've learnt no one winds up here by accident.'

'Well I did. And I think it's time for me to be going.' Randy replied with a surly demeanour. He wasn't going to be intimidated, but in the back of his mind he thought that wasn't exactly what the man was attempting to do anyway.

'Fine. The doors right there.' The man stated as he jutted his head toward the exit, his posture relaxed, his hands in his baggy jeans pockets. 'I won't stop you.' His stance gave the impression he would make no move to keep him there, but Randy was on full alert for any sudden movements. His nerves were beginning to fray. 'But I believe that you are here for a reason and it's no coincidence that you wound up here tonight. If you want to you can stay and I'll give you a tour and explain what happens here.'

Randy chuckled, his expression indignant. 'Oh, I have a pretty good idea of what goes on here.' Randy shook his head in disbelief, how patronising could this guy be?! Did he really think he was that naive. It was no mystery to him, this building was an all you can eat buffet for Vampires and if he didn't get the hell out of there in a hurry he was going to be the newest meal on the menu.

'Actually, I don't think you do. Stay?'

It wasn't an order. Nor was it a threat. It was simply a question. An offer. Again that surprised Randy. For all he knew this guy could be a Vampire. Or maybe he was just another crazy human who was happy to spend time with Vampires like the guy he had followed here, or the man getting bitten in the next room. But if that was the case, why wasn't this guy forcing him to stay? Why hadn't any Vampires already jumped on him and drained the life out of him and gorged on his blood? He had so many questions. Too many questions really and the list was getting progressively longer. The biggest threat right now seemed to be his curiosity as he yearned for answers to his queries. Maybe this guy could answer them. After all he had been relatively pleasant so far. An annoyingly patronising smirking motherfucker, but pretty pleasant. Well, pleasant in the way that he hadn't beaten the hell out of him or bitten into his flesh. Or maybe that was exactly the way he wanted Randy to feel. He could just be lulling him into a false sense of security, waiting for him to let his guard down and to turn his back before pouncing.

His mind was in overdrive and he couldn't switch off the myriad of thoughts. It was all so loud and frantic. Then to make his head frazzle further the Vampire and man that he followed appeared with blood dripping from her lips. More feeding had happened since he had been distracted by the appearance of the green eyed man. The human held her hand and guided her with a smile on his face as if he enjoyed the experience. They walked down the hallway of darkness before disappearing into the black oblivion.

Randy turned back to the mystery man. Temptation gnawed away at him. Green eyes swallowed him up. This was the world he believed he wanted to uncover. To learn more about, but now it was right in front of his eyes, now that it was on his doorstep his curiosity collided with unparalleled fear.

'I can see the war raging in your head.' The mystery man spoke up, his voice almost soft. 'If you're not one hundred percent sure you should be here, then you shouldn't be. Go home.'

Randy was stunned by the caring words and tone. A faint smile graced the mans face before quickly disappearing. This guy was paradoxical. All the danger that he believed would be unleashed upon him by this guy was absent. The man seemed unassuming. Not threatening in the least bit. Was this guy a Vampire? A human? Something else?

Randy nodded at him, not really sure of what he was nodding at or for, maybe just as an acknowledgment of the mans words. He turned and opened the door, relief flooded in as the crisp night air flew into his lungs. He took in much needed oxygen, the chill of the air warding off the heat that consumed his skin. He felt the tension ease somewhat out of his body like water squeezed free from a sponge as he set both feet on solid concrete.

'If you change your mind, if you ever want this place explained or just to see what it's all about come back and ask for me.' The man offered from the doorway. 'The name's, Punk.'

Randy was gobsmacked, the man really was going to let him walk away. He felt for sure the moment the guy had made himself known that wasn't an option. There was no chance in hell he'd leave that building alive. He believed everyone in that place would want there world to be kept a secret, to remain hidden from the human population. Not that he would ever tell anyone what he had discovered, but he didn't think that was a risk the humans and especially the Vampires would be willing to take. He held Punk's gaze, for some odd reason Randy felt his stomach twist as their eyes met, he almost felt like he could trust the man. Something in those eyes made him believe every word.

Punk finally turned from him and the door to the building closed. Randy felt the world crash back. Or he crashed back into the world. He wasn't sure which, but unquestionably he had returned to reality. The noise of traffic, sirens far off in the distance, the smell of the ocean it all flooded back into his senses. The cool night air swirled around his face. He took a deep breath and walked back down the abandoned alley and out onto the bustling streets of Miami with a lot to think about and even more to try and comprehend.

...

* * *

**So Randy has found more Vampires. And Punk too! Who/what is Punk? And what is happening in the building? Something sinister? Any ideas?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the continued support for this story. It's definitely uncharted territory for me, which is rather nerve wracking, but hopefully the story is going well and you're enjoying it! Let me know ;)**

**Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

The world moved in blurs and strips of light. All hazed. A dense fog impairing his vision. Sounds distant and muffled. Randy was lost in the confines of his own head. Lately it had been a dangerous place to inhabit. Made up of dark thoughts and dangerous impulses.

His entire being told him to jump head long into the new world. It was calling him. A siren song luring him toward the supernatural world. He had sat and stared out into the crowds in the city, living their every day lives completely oblivious to the supernatural world. He was one of them once. Blissfully unaware. But now he knew he better. His mind felt sharp, alive, energised. Chaotic even. And the chaos in his head came down to this sole piece of information; the existence of Vampires.

History had never painted the demon in a pleasant light. They killed humans for their blood. Fed off them or even worse they drained them, destroyed their soul, and turned them into a cruel, vicious killing machine exactly like them. Randy knew their history. He also had knowledge on how to vanquish them; sunlight, stake to the heart, fire, and beheading was their poison. But what stumped him and played on his mind most was the house he had found on the outskirts of Miami and the Vampires there. They didn't seem cold blooded killing machines, and the humans there seemed to be there on their own free will. It destroyed the historical representation of what and who Vampires were in Randy's mind.

The events of the month had caused him to question the world he lived in. The life he lived. He needed answers to questions he couldn't find. He needed to learn more. He knew sooner or later he would be back at the building, it was pointless to deny it. He just hoped it wouldn't be the biggest mistake of his life. Or the end of it.

He thought back on simpler times. He looked back fondly on those days. Ignorance truly was bliss. His head may have been empty and void of emotion, but at least he didn't have to deal with the chaos in his head back then. From the moment he awoke to when he finally fell asleep his thoughts raced in his head faster than bullets being shot from a machine gun. The only respite he got was when he slept, which coincidentally hadn't been all that forthcoming since the the supernatural world exploded into his own.

His mind then flashed to Punk. The mysterious man that seemed to know all about the hidden world that Randy wanted explained. He seemed genuine. He seemed like someone he could trust, but Randy had been fooled before. Trust doesn't come easy to those who have been burned before, and that particular wound was still fresh. But Randy remembered Punk's words; if you're not sure you should be here, then you shouldn't be. Would someone that wished him harm go to all that effort to play games with him only to reveal his true self and kill him? Randy didn't believe so. He was never one to give it away so easily, but Punk had earned a modicum of his trust. He just hoped he wasn't being naive.

The bottom line though was that he wanted answers. He sought for answers more than anything. He needed to learn more. To have some understanding of this new world and he knew where he could attain those answers. He had a standing offer to have those answers revealed. So he would return to the house. He would find him. And he would talk to Punk.

...

From the moment he stepped inside he kept his eyes peeled for Punk and it took mere seconds for the man to appear and walk up to him with a grin plastered on his face. Randy couldn't work out if it was genuine or if it was bordering on smug. He leaned toward the latter, after all he couldn't figure out why the man would be pleased to see him, and felt anger rise up in him at Punk's smirk.

'I knew you'd be back.' Punk said as he stopped in front of him.

'You know nothing about me.' Randy snapped back, he was always quick to be defensive. In his younger days he would always resort to using his fists. As he matured he only relied on them when he had to, but for some reason he felt that he needed to act strong and courageous in this world. He couldn't show fear or weakness. People like that wouldn't last long.

Punk raised an eyebrow at the angered man, unsure if that was his usual demeanour or if he had somehow managed to piss the guy off with one simple sentence. Never one to shy away from saying what was on his mind Punk forged on. 'What's with the attitude?'

'Nothing.' Randy sighed, it was hard to find his feet in this world. He had no idea where he stood, he knew he couldn't show fear, but angering anyone in here was a bad call. He needed to stay calm and collected. He took a breath. He didn't come here to be scrutinised by this guy, all he wanted was answers. He was offered an explanation and that was all he came for. 'What you said last time, about telling me about this place and what happens here...I wanna know.'

Punk nodded. 'All right, come in.'

Punk walked into the room that Randy had first met him in, only this time it was completely empty. No vamps. No humans. Just the two of them.

'So, what's your name?'

'Randy. Randy Orton.'

Punk sat down in the arm chair and motioned for Randy to sit. Randy followed and waited with anticipation, desperate to have answers unveiled and more light to shine on the hidden dark world.

'You've been dying to ask me a question from the moment you met me, Randy. I'm wondering why you're still waiting.' Punk smirked, he could see such bewilderment in Randy's eyes, anger boiling in them too, yet sorrow lingered in their depths.

Randy wondered how the man could read him like a book. He was a smug son of a bitch! Truth be told he hadn't asked the question because he was petrified of the answer. Petrified of what it could lead too. What it could mean for his very existence.

'Ask me.'

'Who are you?' Randy looked straight at Punk, took a gulp of oxygen as their eyes met and braced himself. 'What are you?'

'I'm a Vampire.' Punk smiled, teeth on display. Then suddenly fangs popped out, sharp, strong and deadly before disappearing just as quickly as they arrived.

Punk stated clearly and without hesitation who he truly was. No hiding. No lies. No mind games. Randy wondered why Punk was so upfront and honest with him. Not to mention why hadn't Punk sunk his teeth into him and drained all the blood from his body the moment he revealed his true identity. This man, or monster truly was an aberration.

'This place...you...nothing makes sense.' Randy scrubbed his hands over his face. His head was in a muddle, unable to process the information Punk had given him. Unable to fathom why he was still alive and not an abandoned corpse dumped somewhere in the City.

'The short story of this place is that humans come here to relax, let their worries and anxieties go. Some are here because they're danger whores, but most are alone in the world. They get company from us. They feel wanted by us.' Punk explained.

'I don't get why you don't kill them? You can have all the blood you want then, right?' Randy felt as if he was playing with fire asking that question, but undeniably it was one that needed to be asked..

'We get blood, and we get money. That's all we need.'

'So what, the history of Vampires is all a lie? I mean you guys don't seem to be evil demonic killers.' Randy fidgeted, the conversation building anxiety and nervous energy inside of him.

'We can be.' Punk clarified, his dispostion turning serious, his eyes turning cold and distant. 'Some of us still kill. Some kill for sport. Some kill for the chase. But all of us here, we get all the blood we need from those that are willing to give it. And we give them what they need in return. It's an equal partnership.'

'You're kidding me right? This is a wind up? This is an all you can eat buffet!' Randy yelled not believing for a second that something more sinister isn't at play here. He chastised himself the moment the outburst escaped, it very much felt like he was poking the hornets nest.

'No! I swear to you we do not kill. You pay. We feed. That's it.' Punk understood Randy's inclination to not believe him, he new very well how Vampire's are portrayed in the annals of history. 'Believe me.'

'No, I won't be doing that! I'm doing nothing other than leaving! This is some fucked up shit! How the hell did my life get so fucked up that I ended up here? Jesus!' Randy shouted in exasperation and anger that at its core was rooted in confusion. He wasn't thinking clearly, his mind a muddle as he rose from the couch and moved quickly across the room.

'I ask myself that very same question every day.' Randy stopped dead in his tracks once Punk spoke. Turned to face him and saw the honesty burning bright and clear. 'How did I become this? Why me? For decades I hated myself. Hated what I am, until I decided to do something about it. That's when I created this feeding house. This place saves lives, it saves humans from being eaten every night.'

Randy shook his head, trying to shake some sense or clarity into himself. It was futile. He needed to see this world. He was drawn irresistibly toward it. Like a moth to a flame, but just because he needed to understand it, doesn't mean he was ready for it. 'I don't even know why I'm here.'

'You're curious. You're tempted. To feel pain collide with the sweetest pleasure.' Punk saw Randy's eyes flicker, saw him swallow the lump in his throat and fingers absent mindedly swept over the skin on his neck. That instantly piqued the Vampires interest. 'You've been tasted before.'

Randy eyes snapped open and he stared at Punk full of fear. If Punk found out he had killed a Vampire, he would be the next in line to be killed. Punk wouldn't hesitate, that would be one step too far. Randy felt panic rise, Punk didn't ask him, he simply stated it, he knew that he had. Lying was not an option. 'Yeah, I have.'

Punk looked him over, a stare burning right through him as if he was studying him. 'I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say it wasn't your choice to be bitten.'

Randy shook his head, confirming he had no say in what happened that night. All he was looking for was a fuck. Boy did he get more than he bargained for and he was dealing with the repercussions ever since.

'I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you continued looking into this world. You found this place. You came back here. You came back to find me. A part of you must want to be here.'

Randy shook his head trying to free his mind from so many thoughts. He couldn't understand this. It was all so much to take in. To understand. 'I don't know why I'm here. I...I nearly died, that should warn me off, but...' Randy stopped, he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what he had just said. He was rambling and his voice sounded so small and so far away. Punk's however was ringing in his ears. He found a strange comfort in its tone.

'You could have died.' Punk sat eyes still fixed on Randy stood on the opposite side of the room. Randy squirmed and fidgeted under the watchful eyes, filling with dread at Punk's next question as he averted his gaze and stared down at his feet. 'You lived to tell the tale. There is only one way that would have happened, so I'm going to assume you killed the Vampire?'

That time Randy heard the question. This time Punk was making no assumptions, he wanted confirmation, he was looking for a definitive answer. Randy summoned courage and removed his gaze from the floor up to Punk. 'Yeah, I killed her.'

Punk's face was a mask. Hard to read what thoughts were hiding behind those penetrating green eyes. Randy felt tension in every muscle, his pulse racing as the silence dragged on for what felt like an eternity.

'Good.'

Randy's face fell in shock and air rushed out of him. Good? Punk thought it was good that he killed a fellow Vampire? Randy's face contorted in confusion as he was filled to the brim with disbelief. He was expecting to get ripped to shreds and endure a painful death, not be patted on the back for killing one of Punk's kind.

'That motherfucker deserved to die. All murderers do.' Punk's face fell, a flash of sadness running through him, it was only fleeting, but Randy saw it and he suddenly had a suspicion that Punk wasn't all that he seemed. 'I'm glad you survived, Randy.'

Randy brows furrowed in confusion, he meant nothing to Punk. They were virtual strangers, and he killed one of Punk's own kind. It made no sense. Punk made no sense. 'Why?'

Punk lip curled every so slightly and shrugged. 'I have no idea, after all you're a moody cunt who isn't exactly the most polite guest I've had the pleasure to meet, but I just am.'

Randy couldn't hide the faint smile that crept onto his face, it wasn't the first time he had been described in that manner, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last either. Pure relief washed over him as Punk's words sunk in. Punk was so unlike what he perceived most Vampires to be. He was calming, trustworthy, almost kind. And admittedly a little infuriating. How was it that he had seemingly met the kindest non violent Vampire in the world? Randy's mind started racing with more questions, only this time they didn't revolve around the supernatural world, they were all focussed on Punk.

'So how did you find your way here? Most that come through that door are accompanied by a Vampire. But you, you arrived all alone.' Punk questioned.

'I followed my curiosity.'

'Ah, curiosity can be dangerous. Can you lead you into places you shouldn't be.' Punk warned.

Randy scoffed and looked indignantly at him. Now came the warning. 'Cut the crap. I'm not scared. I'm here because I want to be and I'll leave whenever I want to.' Randy replied with imaginary confidence and surly attitude. Behind his cocky bravado however he was a shaking, nervous wreck and losing his freaking mind trying to process the new developments and information.

'Like I said, moody cunt.' Punk chuckled. 'But fair enough.' Punk raised his hands up in surrender. He could see behind the facade and attitude. Not to mention he had seen it all countless times before in his lifetime. 'So, do you want try it?'

The words echoed in Randy's skull, ringing in his ears. His body was engulfed, he felt like he was on fire, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen as he felt the walls close in on him. So much could come from taking up the offer. Punk's question could lead down many paths, only Randy didn't know what the end destinations could be.

Punk could see the conflict waging war behind those slate blue eyes. 'You don't have to. No pressure. Like I said we only take from the willing. I hope you realise by now that you can walk out that door whenever you want. No one will stop you.'

Randy turned to Punk and saw genuine and trustworthy eyes staring back intently. Before he even thought of them the words left his lips. 'Sure. I mean, yeah. Why not?'

Punk smiled. 'Relax, you'll be fine. You want to back out just say the word. If you want to stop, it stops.'Randy nodded his understanding. Telling himself silently that it would be fine. It would all be okay. His nerves started to run wild and he found himself rubbing his clammy hands on the material of his jeans. 'You want anyone in particular?'

Randy shrugged, his heart was pounding, his body sweating and nerves fraying. He must have got lost in his own head because suddenly Punk was stood in front of him with a female Vampire. She held her hand out and numbly he took it and was guided down the mysterious darkened hallway that he had noticed last time. They reached a flight of stairs that led to the second floor. Forget the stairway to heaven, Randy believed it to be the highway to hell. And he had a one way ticket. People who enter shall never return. A chill ran down his spine, a fascination as to what the shrouded stairway lead too. What secrets were locked up there. What hides in the depths of those shadows. His fear took over and yelled out to him to run, he knew venturing down this path could lead to pain, suffering and death. Vampires aren't to be trifled with. They're monsters. Killers. Yet he kept moving. Kept following.

Before he knew it they were at the top of the flight of stairs. His heart was pounding and his whole body quaked. 'Remember, if you want to stop just say the word.' Punk shouted up the stairs at him. Confusion built up. There Punk was again. Being kind. Caring. Reassuring. The Vampire was an anomaly.

Randy's fear was heavy and thick, yet his feet carried him with tentative cautious steps. He followed the woman, his whole body on auto pilot. They reached a room and she opened the door and invited him inside. The room was well lit, bathed in a warm glow of light, soft carper underfoot, and a couch in the corner. Along the far wall was a bed, dressed with black satin sheets.

He turned to see the door close cutting the world off from him. He looked up to see a mix of brown and blond hair, wide beautiful eyes and shining fangs waiting for him.

...

'So, who is he?'

'Just a guy, like the others.' Punk said as he stared up the stairs listening out for any bad signs that Randy was having trouble. He trusted Kaitlyn; the Vampire he sent upstairs with Randy, but he knew the experience could be overwhelming. All humans react differently, some violently, some panic, some cry, some lose their mind and for some reason he hadn't yet attained he was interested in Randy more than any other human that had walked though those doors to the feeding house.

'You're certain he doesn't work for...'

'I'm one hundred percent sure, AJ.' Punk asserted to his fellow Vampire as he looked at her. 'I need you to do me a favour.'

'Okay, what is it?' AJ asked as she twirled her long brown hair between her fingers.

'I need you to keep your ears open for any news on any missing Vampires in the area. Ask around, but be discreet.'

'Why?'

Punk huffed out a sigh. He pinched the top of his nose, his tolerance level wasn't high at that particular moment in time, not that the bar was ever set particularly high anyway. 'Look can you do it or not?'

'All right! Calm down. I was just asking.' AJ replied defensively.

Punk swiftly apologised, knowing his fellow Vampire didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of his volatile temper. 'I'll tell you why eventually, but for now can you save the questions for later until I know more?'

'Sure.' AJ smiled. 'I'll see what I can find out.'

Punk watched as she skipped out the door in her Chuck Taylors and into the night. He let out a worried sigh. He had a feeling that Randy was going to be dragged into his world a lot more than he first thought and more than Randy could ever begin to imagine. Randy had absolutely no idea of the danger that could be coming for him if Punk's hunch turned out to be true. Punk was adamant however that despite not understanding the reasons for such an impassioned feeling toward the human, he would protect Randy all that he could.

No matter the cost.

...

The cigarette shook between Randy's fingers. The after shocks still rattling around his body. He had never felt such ecstasy. He felt as if his body melted, he turned light and hollow, he rose up from the bed and floated up to the ceiling. Bright colours shooting across his vision like comets streaking through space. He saw patterns and faces in the ceiling above him. Bleeding into each other and distorted at their edges. His eyes fixed open, yet not really seeing. The pain only momentary as it vanished and evolved into pure pleasure.

His whole body relaxed, slack, limbs dead weight. He had asked for her to bite harder, his own voice had sounded distant and disjointed. His eyes rolling into his skull, and breathing laboured. His mind numbed and head empty. For the first time in months there was silence. A perfect peaceful silence.

It took five minutes or more for him to crash back down into his own body. Slowly, but surely his thoughts started to talk again, his eyes blinking rapidly as the cloud dissipated. His legs twitching restlessly as he felt them come back to life. The wrist he offered for the Vampire to feed off starting to throb. A dull ache pulsing from the wound. He felt the adrenaline starting to ebb away. He made it off the luxurious bed and back onto stumbling feet. He rushed out of the building desperate for the cool night air to cease the burning hot flush over his skin.

Now here he rested. Staring up into pitch black darkness save for a few stars brightening up the night sky, he leant back up against bricks and mortar. Taking another deep drag off the cigarette desperate to stifle nausea twisting and lurching in his stomach. Blood still escaping the two deep holes in his wrist. Congealed blood around their edges. Randy hissed as he ran a finger over the wound.

He wasn't sure what he would feel after the act. He suspected a multitude of emotions. Anger, disappointment, regret. Certainly something unequivocally negative. He was astounded that he felt nothing but trickles of lingering pleasure still. He knew he enjoyed it. He knew he loved every second, and he could already feel the need for more nipping at his heels.

Randy took another drag unaware of the figure approaching from the shadows. It seemed to be a practiced entrance for the Vampire, he seemed adept at hiding and sneaking around in the dark. 'Smoking kills, ya know.' Randy scoffed as Punk walked up to him and stood beside him, mirroring his position as he fell back against the wall. 'What's so funny?'

'A Vampire warning me about smoking?' Randy questioned before chuckling. 'It's just a little strange.'

Punk shrugged with a smile. 'Well, I'm straight edge so I'm not a big fan of smoking.'

Randy wore a look of confusion, this guy sure knew how to shock and confuse him. He seemed to have a knack for it. 'You're straight edge?'

Punk nodded. 'What's with the surprise?'

'You're not like most Vampires are you?' Randy noticed the mans face fall, a flash of sadness pass over him, exactly like it did earlier. Randy wanted to enquire, his natural curiosity never one to hide away for long. He sensed this was a question best left unanswered at least for now though and remained in silence.

Punk looked back up at Randy as he took another drag, observing the cigarette shaking between slender fingers. 'Intense, huh?'

'Yeah. I guess so.' Randy replied as he looked at the blood on his wrist. Crimson red staring back at him.

'But you enjoyed it too right?' Punk nudged. Randy remained stoic. It was a difficult notion to comprehend. It was all so new. So raw. 'It's always a hard thing to wrap your head around. You'll get there though.'

Randy's head snapped around and his gaze hardened, he hated for anyone to think he was weak. Punk acted like he knew his every thought and Randy loathed it. What made it worse was so far Punk had been spot on every time with his assumptions. So easily a spark of anger could ignite in Randy, and he quickly came to the conclusion he shouldn't be there. He shouldn't have let that happen. And fuck Punk for assuming he'd want it to happen again. 'You don't know that! You don't know me! Don't act like you know me!'

Punk was taken aback by the outburst, but held his hands up signalling he didn't mean to offend. 'Sorry, I just wanted to know you were okay. The first time can be a little jarring.'

'The first time will be the only time.' Randy spat assuredly, he tossed the butt of his cigarette to the floor and stamped on it. 'This is fucked up!' The nights event were finally sinking in, the last tendrils of pleasure had evaporated and all he was left with was the realisation of what he had allowed to happen to him that night.

This time it was Punk's turn to laugh. Angry grey eyes narrowed at him unimpressed and full of rage. 'Keep telling yourself that, Randy. You're just too stubborn and too proud to admit the truth , huh?'

'Fuck you!'

Punk took purposeful steps backing Randy into a corner. Menacing green eyes bright and intense. He saw Randy put on a mask to try and hide his fear, but the way the human shrank back against the wall behind him told Punk all he needed to know. He grabbed hold of Randy's wrist tightly. 'You felt like you were flying. All your cares, your worries, they all slipped away. You were floating. Ecstasy flowing through you. You were free. Free from all the bullshit that comes with living.'

Randy turned from the heated stare. It was too much to handle. Punk nailed exactly how he was feeling and had him caged. It was if the guy was living inside his head, hearing every thought. Randy couldn't kill the belief that Punk was someone important. From the moment they had met he felt as if Punk was vital. He was different. He was drawn to him. Randy hated that feeling. He didn't want to be drawn closer to Punk or any further into this world. At least that's what a fraction of his head told him, but the rest of his body already showed signs of craving another moment with a Vampire. 'You know for a straight edge Vampire, you sure run a weird business. It almost sounds like your customers are all addicts.' Randy shoved Punk back a step, always too proud to back down, despite knowing he was ever so close to biting off more than he could chew.

'It's not like that. It helps people relax. Keeps them from panicking and worrying about everyday life. Makes all the shit they have to deal with slip away for a little while.' Punk reiterated still standing close enough to keep Randy trapped.

'Well not me. I'm done.' Randy took a step with every intention to leave, but Punk returned the favour and shoved him back roughly against the wall.

Punk leant in close. His breath against Randy's ear sent shivers down the mans spine and rooted him to the spot. 'Tell me I'm wrong.'

Randy turned, his face barely inches away from Punk's as their gazes locked. His heart raced, he felt every beat thudding as loud as a drum. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. Olive green transfixed him. A swipe of a tongue over thin lips. Metal gleaming from the lip ring. It was overwhelming. He felt as if he was burning up again. The initial chill of Punk's breath on his skin now boiling hot and spreading through him like a fever. Punk's eyes flickered to his lips and Randy seized the opportunity. He pushed Punk forcefully in the chest, gaining enough room to rush past him and escape the smothering tension. He took a breath as he turned out of the alley and joined the busy nightlife of Miami City.

Punk watched the man disappear. Making no effort to stop him from leaving for one simple reason; he knew he would be back for more. He sensed it. He could see it. He could feel it.

Punk's attention quickly turned as he looked down at his hand. The smell inviting. His mouth watering, salivating at the thought. His senses on overdrive. From where he had grasped Randy's wrist moments before he now had tiny droplets of blood on the tips of his fingers. He could already imagine the copper taste dancing on his tongue. He brought his fingers to his mouth, it had been so long. Too long. He couldn't restrain himself as he licked each tip with relish. He savoured every drop as he licked his fingers clean, his body humming with desire as he tasted the very essence of Randy Orton. He licked his lips as the flavour lingered on his tongue.

'The sweetest taste.'

...

* * *

**So Punk is a Vampire, not a human! And the house is a feeding house! Do you trust Punk's explanation? Are you as confused by Punk as Randy is? Are you shocked that Randy let himself be fed on? We also had some guest stars(AJ Lee and Kaitlyn) in this part who will be making some more appearances here and there in the future!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, and if you feel like it drop me a review. I really appreciate the support and love hearing your thoughts on the story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the awesome response to chapter 3, I've felt a lot of nerves and trepidation with this story as it's new ground and AU's are certainly out of my comfort zone. So thank you so much to all that faved, followed and especially reviewed! Hopefully you'll enjoy the story as it continues, as there is a lot more planned!**

* * *

The night had almost past. The dawn of a new day rushing in, and Punk was walking swiftly through the streets of Miami. He could smell the sunlight, it creeping ever closer to peaking out over the horizon and he knew if he wasn't careful he'd be burning pile of ash soon. Vampires could smell the sun long before they could see it, their heightened senses giving them fair warning that it was a start of a new day. Soon the Miami streets would be chocked full of men and women rushing to work, parents trying to navigate the traffic to get their children to school, the City would soon be a cacophony of sounds and Punk wanted nothing to do with such in your face humanity.

Punk glanced upward, the light was coming fast, the skyline bleeding orange and powder blues. He knew he'd be cutting it close, but if the worse came to the worse he'd have to take an alternative route; the sewers. Not exactly a picturesque setting with beautiful scenery, but it had gotten him out of a tight spot on more than one occasion. He knew the sewers pretty well by now. To most they'd be an inescapable maze, but to him they were just like any other road in Miami.

He turned down a desolate street, deciding to play it safe, where he knew he could access the sewer tunnels, but before he could escape the approaching daylight a Vampire appeared in front of him. Punk cocked his head, his fellow Vampire bared it's teeth, a wide stance and fists clenched. There was no doubt in his mind that this Vampire was a threat. Punk stood his ground, he could take this guy on no problem. Then his ear pricked up he glanced over his right shoulder, followed by his left. Two more Vamps had joined the fray. He was surrounded.

He growled and revealed his fangs. He struck quickly with a blow to the Vampire in front of him. He knew he had to strike first, he couldn't allow them to overwhelm him. He struck and moved, struck and moved, struck and moved. He dodged and dived their lunges, kicks and punches. He threw one Vamp into another, but the third caught him just above the eye. He growled as he felt the blood start to trickle, his attacker running at him full force. He evaded, ducking under him and then launching the Vampire into the air. He snapped a panel from a white picket fence and drove it into the heart of the Vamp. He glared menacingly into the Vampires eyes as he turned to dust in front of him.

His snapped his head around to the other two as they regained their vertical base. They stared back with fear in their eyes as he growled. They back pedalled, wanting to keep a safe distance from Punk and the weapon in his hands. Minutes had passed since the fight began and the sun was rising over the horizon, all three Vampires could feel their skin start to tingle. Punk's adversaries high tailed it from the street. Punk sighed in relief as he dropped the makeshift wooden stake. His skin started to burn and smoke, he hissed in pain as he gazed up at the orange glow of the sky and rushed over to the man hole cover and quickly hid from the oncoming sunlight.

...

Punk hissed in pain as his fingers crossed over the deep gash marring his skin. A chunk of flesh missing causing blood to pour profusely from just above his right eyebrow. The blood had ran in crimson rivers, it had flowed fast down to his jaw and the right side of his face was largely stained red. He cupped his hands together under the faucet and splashed it over his face. The water turned to a shade of pink as it mixed with his blood and swirled around the plug hole.

Punk was no fool. He knew what the attack that morning meant, it was a message sent by his enemy. He had his minions ambush him, laying in wait for him to be alone walking the streets just before dawn. Another battle was coming, he was sure of it. Punk looked up into the mirror, the crimson mask washed away and now he could see just how deep the cut was and the extent of damage done. Punk sighed, painful memories of their previous battles coming to haunt him. The pain. The loss. Unlike his cut above his eye, not all wounds heal with time.

Punk knew that the encounter would happen sooner or later. His enemy coming ever closer to his door. But this, this was nothing more than a warning. A mere sample of what would be coming his way. The wound he wore was just an introduction to the pain that he could expect. If he was lucky enough to walk away from the battles on the horizon, he'd be walking with more than just a cut. Broken bones, torn muscles, blood pouring from his body would be the results of this war. And that would be in victory. If the battle swung in his enemies favour the result would be worse. He would be dead.

Punk wasn't stupid, nor naive. There would come a day where they would battle to the death, and when it arrived Punk knew full well his enemy would take great pleasure in killing him. The battle lines had been drawn for decades, a feud raged on and on, and Punk had some close encounters with death during previous battles already. Although on a couple of occasions he had come close to winning and ending the bitter rivalry himself. But never had one hit that final blow, neither had claimed the final victory.

Punk heard the front door open and he knew in seconds AJ would be quizzing him on what happened. Sure enough the small yet deadly Vampire located him in the downstairs bathroom and her eyes widened at the sight of the blood stained sink and Punk's reflection in the mirror.

'What happened to you?!'

'An old friend tried to send a message.' Punk replied as he washed the blood from his hands.

'He did this?'

Punk huffed out a wry laugh. 'No. As usual he didn't get his hands dirty. He's biding his time, waiting for the best opportunity to kill me.'

'Punk, we need to leave. He's stepping up the attacks.' AJ pointed out, despite knowing her pleas would be futile. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that Punk wouldn't back down. That worried her, he was hardheaded, courageous, but sometimes that had the potential to lead to trouble. For near enough three decades she had been by his side. Her friend was always there for her, and likewise she had been there for him, but despite knowing how skilled a fighter Punk was, and how tough he was she couldn't help but fear for her friends life. After all Punk wouldn't be the first one to perish at that Vampire's hands.

Punk's adversary was dangerous. Brutal. Sadistic. Punk had learnt that first hand. All Vampires are fundamentally monsters, but this particular Vampire is evil personified. A true killer. One that has no remorse or any humanity left in him whatsoever. He lives to kill.

'Leaving is not an option. No matter where we run, he will find us. He'll follow.' Punk reminded her, as he stepped past her having finished cleaning his wound.

'Punk...'

Punk spun around, stopping AJ in her tracks as she intended to follow and persist with her pleas. He had fire in his eyes, a clear message of what head space he was in. The anger in his eyes was potent. It was rare to see him so riled, but that is what he did to Punk. He took a breath desperately trying to quell the rage boiling in his blood. 'Just drop it.'

Punk continued to walk into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge. He was desperate for some food and retrieved a chilled mug of pigs blood. Punk lived by the rule if there were no willing humans to feed off he would acquire blood in a different way. He had a deal with a butcher in the City; he paid a hefty sum of money in exchange for pigs blood supplies and no questions being asked. Punk promised himself that he would never use force to drain or kill another human. Not now. Not ever again. For fifty years he had lived by that rule. He had no intention of breaking it. Punk took a sip, his hungry stomach thankful to finally be eating. 'Did you find out any information?'

AJ hopped up onto a stool at the kitchen counter, her hands running over the ebony granite worktop. 'Yeah. A Vampire has been missing in the Miami area for almost a month now.'

Punk nodded. 'Do we know who they are? Were they part of a nest?'

'It's Rena.' AJ revealed, she had dread in the pit of her stomach. With the knowledge that Punk requested for her to look into any missing Vamps she knew Punk was hiding something from her. She could connect the dots, there was more to this than Punk was letting on.

Punk felt his stomach drop and his worry increase tenfold. 'Has he been questioning other Vamps in the area?'

'Apparently. Word on the street is that no one has any idea where she's gone. Been missing for weeks and weeks now.'

'Good.'

'Why do I get the feeling that isn't strictly true.' AJ looked straight into Punk's eyes and he could see the suspicion in them. 'What do you know?'

'Who says I know anything?' Punk deflected, the less she knew the better. No one would hurt her to get the information. Besides he didn't know for sure, all he had was a hunch.

'The fact that you think it's good that no one knows what happened to her. And that you asked me to ask around for any word on any missing Vamps. Not to mention that guilty look in your eye.' AJ answered as she reeled off her evidence to prove to Punk she wasn't being fooled.

Punk sighed, AJ knew him far too well. He hated to hide things from her, but this time it was for her own good. To keep her safe. 'Fine. I potentially know something, but I'm not saying a word. The less people know the better.' Punk stood and made his way out of the kitchen his mind running on overdrive as to how to hide the truth about Rena. Or at least what he suspected had happened to Rena.

'Punk?' AJ shouted before he disappeared up the stairs. 'Is she dead?'

Punk looked down the hallway to see AJ stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't allow anyone to know his suspicions. He needed to keep his cards close to his chest. It was all he could do so know one could trace it back to Randy. 'I think so.'

Punk felt he had to be honest with AJ, to a degree at least. Revealing information without revealing the details. They had been friends too long to outright lie to her, but at the very same time he wasn't going to elaborate. He needed to keep Randy safe. He couldn't allow his name to enter the picture. The mere thought of him being harmed or killed caused worry and the overwhelming need to protect Randy increase. He had to investigate, get Randy to reveal more about what happened the night he discovered that Vampires exist. He just hoped Randy would show back up at the feeding house that night.

Speaking of the feeding house he knew that was where he was meant to be later that day. In the meantime he hoped he could get a few hours rest.

...

Randy couldn't believe he was back there, but he couldn't help it. He felt irresistibly drawn back, captivated like a moth to a flame. He wondered why. Why his curiosity hadn't been satiated. Why the danger that lurked there hadn't scared him off completely. He had so many questions, but the answers remained as elusive as ever.

Like always he was never the one finding, he was the one being found.

'I knew you'd be back.' Punk emerged. A black hoodie hiding his face, but the zip partially undone. The light in the room was dull, but Randy was certain he could see ink adorned skin on the mans chest. He briefly wondered how far the ink travelled, which designs and colours were etched onto Punk's body, what muscles hid under all that fabric, but he was disturbed from his thoughts by Punk waving a hand in front of his face. He looked back up to the Vampires face seeing the hood removed and instantly noticed the nasty looking cut.

'What happened to you?'

Punk looked at him in momentary confusion, Randy nodded at the Vampires wound. 'Oh, nothing. I'm not very popular with some people.'

'Oh yeah, like who?'

Punk shifted uncomfortably, scratched at the beard on his face as he looked everywhere but at Randy. 'Just someone.' It seemed today was a day for him to be under the microscope. First AJ and now Randy were questioning him.

Randy's eyes narrowed, it didn't take a genius to realise he had hit a nerve. Punk was being decidedly vague and evasive about how he got hurt. Randy wondered why. The guy had been nothing but honest and up front with him so far, so why now the sudden shift? It seemed the open book that Punk appeared to be had been slammed shut.

'Can I assume you're back here for more?' Punk questioned changing the subject in a hurry, and Randy couldn't tell if there was a pleased undercurrent in the Vampire's tone.

Randy shifted from one foot to the other. He was still unable to fathom this world. Or his desires. It was all so new, so raw, so confusing. He didn't know why he felt the things he did, but he just knew that he needed that feeling back. He nodded his head pitifully, at that moment it was all he could manage. He handed Punk $100. The Vampire jutted his head in the direction of the stairs or the gateway to hell as Randy thought of it. He followed Punk, a numb feeling enveloping him. Punk told him to make himself comfortable as he left the room to find the same Vampire that fed on Randy last time.

Randy stared blankly around the room. The exact same room as last time. Randy was somewhat grateful to Punk for trying to surround him with familiarity. Trying to ease the nerves and make the situation more comfortable. It didn't work, but he appreciated the sentiment all the same. He sat in an arm chair resting his hands on his knees to stop them trembling.

Punk returned with Kaitlyn. She had a smile on her face as she welcomed Randy back. Punk walked past her and up to Randy whispering quietly in his ear. 'Are you sure you want to be here? That you want this?'

Randy turned his head, he could feel Punk's breath on his neck. It was cold. It made his flesh tingle and a shudder travelled down his body. Punk looked him in the eye, their faces barely an inch apart and Randy felt a sense of security in the mans gaze. 'Can you stay in the room?'

Punk nodded. 'You say stop and this stops. Okay?' Randy replied with a small nod and he watched as Punk moved into a darkened corner of the room. He seemed so far away. The shadows of the room engulfing him. He couldn't remove his eyes from that location, he was too scared to. But then he felt a cold hand on his wrist and he broke the stare, his eyes cast downward to see Kaitlyn between his legs with fangs on display.

Time moved slowly. Kaitlyn's movements almost in slow motion. His eyes wide as her mouth neared his skin. Then boom! Teeth punctured his skin and he winced and grunted in pain as teeth sunk deeply into his flesh. His eyes flickered and rolled back into his skull as he sunk back into the chair.

For the first few minutes he was lost. His eyes screwed shut. The pain at the forefront of his mind, then suddenly his head fell to the side, he blinked rapidly trying to keep the haze at bay. His eyes crept open and he became glued to the corner of the room. The brightest light shining from the shadows. Two specks glimmering from a distant black corner. Randy's heartbeat increased to a gallop. His heart leapt into his mouth. His breath stuck in his throat. His whole body shaking. The heat in his stomach exploded and engulfed his entire body. Hairs standing on end as the flames licked his skin, he felt hot, he was burning up and struggling to take a breath. The lights flashed and evolved into a vibrant green. The colour bled into black and slowly over took it. The shadows retreated as green chased away the dark abyss.

Randy grunted as teeth sunk further into his flesh. Rivulets of blood running over his skin and dripping onto the floor. Randy felt perspiration dripping from his skin. His palms sweaty. His forehead clammy. His skin still on fire. The experience causing a euphoria not discovered before. His excitement grew, the energy crackled loud in his ears, the air was thick and humid, whilst his body turned as light as a feather. He could feel sparks igniting and arousal building. He suddenly became aware of his dick as it swelled uncomfortably in his jeans, his hips undulating desperate for relief.

His eyes still gazed longingly toward the two beams of light. It was mesmerising. Wondrous. Like two comets speeding through space. Beauty so rarely seen. They shone brighter and came speeding closer. The room glowed as it bounced and reflected off the walls. Randy groaned through a bit lip as it bathed him in light. The comet hurtled closer and revealed itself to be a set of eyes. Randy spluttered and choked, his dick throbbing and pulsating as the eyes were transfixed upon him. A penetrative stare that made his body electrified. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he was running full speed toward a humiliating climax.

He gulped in much needed oxygen, his limbs turning rigid as he returned to his body. The world started to stream back into his consciousness. His distorted vision clearing slowly. He kept his eyes focused never leaving the spot they were fixed upon and as shadows returned and swarmed back into the room, the vibrant green receded. Their glow diminishing until they revealed themselves to be familiar eyes. A figure inched closer. A tongue swiped over thin lips, metal gleaming and shimmering, a black hoodie over head, with worn and baggy jeans hanging low on slender hips.

Punk.

Vivid images of that body bare, all skin, glistening sweat on tattoos and muscles flashed across his vision. Writhing and rolling. Holding him down. Teeth nipping at his skin. Blood pouring from fangs.

Randy shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog, but his head rested heavy on his shoulders as he desperately attempting to regain his bearings. He choked on air as he stared at Punk. The Vampire had made no move. He stood idly in the corner exactly where he said he would remain. But those eyes. Randy remembered being bathed in green. He remembered how it felt.

Randy's heartbeat thumped frantically as if it was about to burst free from his chest. He was trying to gasp in oxygen and stifle the shakes that racked his body. He wrenched the female Vampires hair, removing her from his flesh. He winced as pain flooded his body, and he stood on wobbly legs. In the distance in a muffled voice he was sure he heard Punk ask if he was okay, but the blood pumping in his ears was too loud to confirm that. He felt disorientated, most likely from the blood loss, although the confusion rushing in his brain only compounded it. He took slow swaying steps across the room, desperate for an escape and to breathe in fresh air. Desperate for distance from the intense emotions and memories of that room.

He stumbled and fell against the door. Before he could even register it Punk was by his side holding him steady. His entire body pushed up against his own. The chill of Punk's skin soothing the unbearable heat that ran over his own. Those familiar eyes back to normal. Still green, but not bright. Not vibrant. Not all consuming. He could still feel his erection straining uncomfortably in his jeans and he couldn't handle the situation, Punk was too close. He wasn't sure what was happening to his body. Or to his mind. He was afraid of what he felt in that room, and scared of what he had learnt.

He sent Punk backwards with a harsh shove. If his equilibrium wasn't so off kilter he may have thought twice about that particular decision. You don't enrage a Vampire. Luckily for him Punk was more concerned with his well being than being angered about being pushed away. Randy opened the door, somehow managed to navigate his way down the stairs and rushed outside.

Relief washed over him as the cool night air chilled his skin and banished the heat and arousal away. He hunched over, deep breath after deep breath. His limbs that were shaking like a leaf in a storm were finally starting to calm. He heard a throat clear behind him. He looked back to see Punk stood in the doorway. His hood still hiding most of his face. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' Randy snapped defensively. He felt the heat return ever so slightly. His muscles tensed. He closed his eyes tight and tried to banish the flashes of green from his memory.

'You seem a little freaked out.' Punk asked with concern, as he stepped outside the building to approach Randy. 'I was worried.'

Brows knitted in confusion. A Vampire worried about a human? Randy couldn't wrap his head around Punk. Was he being played? Lulled into a false sense of security? Punk flat out didn't make sense. Vampire lore told the world that they were malicious, ferocious killing machines, demons from the depths of hell. Yet this Vampire was concerned and worried about him? He was nothing more than an insignificant human. Something didn't add up, he had to be hiding something, but Randy had been through enough that night. His head was already spinning out of control. He needed space and time to comprehend all that happened that night.

'I...I need to go.' Randy stuttered as he turned his back on Punk, ignoring the Vampires plea for him to wait. He walked out of the alley without another word or looking back. He couldn't risk getting caught up in those eyes again. Once was enough for one night.

He needed time to digest. There was so many thoughts yelling at him. A myriad of voices all shouting at the same time and not a single one was distinguishable. His head ached from the racket. His wrist throbbed with pain. His stomach turning with waves of nausea. He had rushed through the streets of Miami, travelled a few blocks before coming to an abrupt stop. He felt his stomach twist and lurch violently, his whole body feeling weak and lethargic. His eyes drifted closed and his vision flashed to green once more.

Those eyes. Breathtaking. Beautiful. But with a sadness running through them.

A story rested within those eyes and Randy was torn over whether he wanted to hear it or not. The night had been overwhelming. It had scared him just how out of control he felt and all the new sensations that bombarded him. The world he had entered was full of secrets and discoveries. Every time he stepped foot back into his own world he had added to the confusion in his head. He was a different person when he stepped foot in the supernatural world. The thoughts, the feelings, the experiences, all of it, that wasn't the Randy Orton he used to be. He didn't belong in that world, he wondered if it had changed him. But then again the Randy Orton he was before meeting Punk and discovering the feeding house wasn't exactly who he wanted to be either. He didn't know what he wanted or who he wanted to be anymore. His life had taken a drastic and strange turn. There was danger, their was ecstasy, their was mystery.

Yet as much as the world troubled him, whilst looking into a vision comprised of vibrant green he realised he had never felt more alive. He had never felt so safe. And he had never felt so at home.

...

* * *

**So the connection between Randy and Punk seems to be deepening, but what is Punk's story? And will Randy ever get accustomed to the new world he has fallen into? **

**I expect some may have noticed that Punk's reflection could be seen in the mirror, and I know in a lot of Vampire mythology Vamps can't see their reflection, but I've always hated that idea and I've also watched too much True Blood, and they can see their reflection in that show so that's why I put it in and made that decision. We will learn more about Vamps in this story as it progresses, but I have kept the traditional rule; Vampires and the sun do not mix! LOL.**

**I hope you enjoyed it :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Punk had been told he had a gift. Over the years his judgement of people had been uncanny. Within minutes of meeting someone he could tell if they harboured good intentions or bad. He could read people. He could see what was really hiding behind a pair of eyes. Whether their heart was dark and full of hate or if they were a good decent person. Initially Punk baulked at the notion, explained it as nothing more than being intuitive. But as years rolled on by he had yet to be proven wrong on any snap judgements he had made.

But this man, Randy Orton, he was different. Punk continually second guessed himself. He wondered if he was simply being paranoid due to the pressure and attacks that were coming from his enemy, maybe that was why he was crippled with doubt. After all, Randy seemed genuine; simply a man that had fallen into a world that he couldn't fathom. But then Randy possessed this hard edge, a volatile nature, one that made Punk doubt that Randy needed protection like he first thought. Slowly over the first month that Randy had burst onto the scene Punk had flipped back and forth on Randy's true intentions of arriving at the feeding house, but standing there in the crowded bar watching the oblivious human nurse his whisky for the last half hour he came to a definitive conclusion.

He listened to his gut. It had never lead him down the wrong path so far. Always trust your first instinct.

Randy wasn't a spy that was involved in a setup that his adversary had sent to keep a watchful eye on Punk and his operations, Randy had no intent to kill him or others at the house. He wasn't a killer. He just couldn't be. He believed Randy had been honest when he revealed he had uncovered the supernatural world by accident due to a Vampire attack that resulted in him fighting for his life and barely surviving. And ever since that night the supernatural world had wreaked havoc on his normal workaday life. It raged and raced in his thoughts from dawn until night, appearing in his dreams, and took over his subconscious. Punk could see how tired the man looked. Shattered, haggard and lethargic. The new discovery weighed heavily on the humans mind, and for reasons that Punk couldn't comprehend he wanted to alleviate that burden. He just wasn't sure how. All he had for Randy that night was a question, and the answer to that question could lead to more chaos being unleashed in Randy's life if the hunch Punk had turned out to be true.

Punk couldn't blame anyone for having the reaction Randy did. Discovering such a massive secret must be life changing. It certainly was for him. Albeit many moons ago. He knew Randy must question so much about the world, about Vampires, and about him. The more Punk watched, the more he had an urge to walk over there and try and ease the strain on Randy's fragile mind.

Then he second guessed himself. Randy had been notably absent from the feeding house for the last week, he was keeping his distance. Most likely for a good reason. He wanted to step out of the supernatural world. Forget all that he had discovered. He had dipped his toes in the water and realised it wasn't for him. Or maybe Punk had scared him off. Punk shook his head with a wry smile. Oh yeah, Randy definitely made him second guess himself. It was an odd occurrence. Punk found himself often slipping away into his own thoughts and lately and more frequently all they were comprised of was Randy.

He looked back over to see Randy move to leave. Punk wrestled with a decision; to follow and ensure the man is safe or leave the man be. Seemingly Randy wanted no part of Punk's world, most likely he wouldn't want Punk in his own either. He suspected Randy would hate him if he ever found out that he was watching him to protect him. He'd get a mouthful of abuse and be told that he doesn't need a guardian angel, but despite knowing full well Randy would loathe it, he chose to follow the human. Randy may want to escape that world, but he was at risk of being dragged further into it whether he liked it or not. The hunch Punk had he needed to know was correct, his intention of finding out was thwarted last time by Randy running for the hills. Punk knew that if the hunch he had turned out to be correct then Randy's hopes of a supernatural free life would go up in smoke.

Punk kept a safe distance behind to remain undetected and followed Randy through the streets of Miami. The sky dark, the heat still in the air, but night had long ago set in. There wasn't anything like the night sky in Miami. A calm beauty as purple, green and blue lights from buildings decorate the landscape, the oceans crashing waves a quiet soundtrack along with dull hums of engine's and voices.

'I thought Vampires were meant to be stealthy?' Randy came to a sudden stop.

Punk couldn't help but chuckle at being busted. Randy never ceased to surprise him. Always keeping him on his toes. It was hardly his best work. 'How do you know that?'

'I've been catching up on some reading.' Randy had felt lost in the supernatural world, out of his depth and in his time away from the feeding house he made the decision to research Vampire mythology more extensively. The best weapon he believed he could have against Vampires was knowledge. He had learnt a lot. Some stuff he read was eye opening. Some added to his confusion. Some contradicted other articles he had found. He had come to the conclusion that the concrete, definitive answers he needed could only come from one source. A real life Vampire. And he knew the Vampire to ask.

However the last time he walked out of the feeding house he left with every intention not to return. He was battling an inner war to remain free from the chaos that Vampire's had brought into his life and return to his colourless, uneventful workaday life.

'I wouldn't bother. There's a lot of bullshit out there in the human world about us Vampires.' Punk smirked as he closed the distance and stood beside the human. Getting busted following the human wasn't the plan, but at least he was conversing with Randy again. He just needed to steer the conversation in the right direction.

'Really?'

'There's also a lot of truth.'

Great, now Punk was adding to the mass confusion in Randy's aching head by talking in riddles. 'Like what?'

'I thought you didn't want anything to do with us supernatural types anymore? You haven't shown up to the house for a while.' Punk questioned, watching Randy's gaze fall. The confusion marring his mind painting a clear picture. The man was lost. So very lost. Punk took pity on him and swiftly changed the subject and sweeping his last statement aside. 'Look, can we talk?'

Randy huffed out a puff of air staring up into the sky. He couldn't even decide what he wanted or needed anymore. Did he want to find out more, did he want to bury his head in the sand? His head ached and he just wanted to rest. To sleep. Wanted a blissful, peaceful silence.

'I can see you're struggling with this, and I don't blame you. It's a lot to process.' The words escaped Punk before he had even thought them through, and he instantly knew he had pushed the wrong button.

'Don't patronise me!' Randy snapped, never one to like being seen as weak or struggling. He never had been one to willing ask or accept help. He saw it as a weakness, he could cope on his own. He had plenty of practice.

'I'm not trying to patronise you, Randy. I'm just trying to help.'

'I don't need your help.' Randy hissed as he turned and walked away.

'When was the last time you slept?' Punk watched the man stop dead in his tracks. He slowly approached. 'Let me guess, every time you close your eyes you think about the Vampire biting you. Your scar starts to burn. The pain, the fear, the anxiety it all comes flooding back. But then you remember the times you allowed a Vamp to taste you voluntarily and you remember the feeling. You feel light, care free, like you're flying. Those two memories are similar, and yet they clash. It's understandable that you're confused.' Punk was by Randy's side could see the anguish in the mans eyes. See every word making sense to Randy. He knew exactly what he was experiencing. 'Please can we talk?'

Randy turned to him, almost a pleading and desperate look in his eyes. He was always one of those people that dealt with things on their own and in their own time. The last thing he wanted was interference from another, but this time he was so far out of his depth. He conceded. Admitted defeat. For some reason unbeknownst to him in his heart he trusted Punk, believed in him. Felt like he could help him. A faint nod. 'My house isn't far from here.'

They walked in silence through the streets of Miami, Randy leading the way back to his house. A mere five minutes later Randy opened his front door and walked inside. He threw the keys onto the dining table and switched on the lights.

'You coming in?'

Punk rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. 'I...erm...I can't come in unless invited.'

Randy nodded his head, he had read that multiple times during his research. It was nice to see at least one part of Vampire lore wasn't complete bullshit. 'I invite you to come in.'

Punk stepped inside, he surveyed the room. Randy seemed to be financially secure. He was in a decent neighbourhood, had decorated, lavish furniture adorned the room, and he possessed all the amenities a man could want. 'Nice place. What exactly do you do for a living?'

'I'm a personal trainer, have my own clients. I do some shift work at a local gym too.' A subdued shrug. He was painfully bored of his life being a status quo. The new element in his life though, that being Vampires, had brought a thrill back to his days. Punk and the whole world he lived in intrigued him, called out to him, it was seducing him little by little. He could feel its pull, but at the exact same time it wreaked havoc on his brain and his psyche. 'It pays the bills.'

Punk walked around the room, taking in all the details. He looked over his shoulder to see Randy removing his jacket and throwing it over an armchair. Punk's finger tips grazed over the oak wood of a cabinet, fingers bumping into a frame laying face down. Punk picked it up and turned it over to reveal a photo of Randy and a woman. Before he could really look it was snatched from his grasp.

'Do you mind?' Randy snapped, an angry glare fixed on Punk. Punk wondered what demons haunted the man. He could see pain and anguish in the mans face. What made him so angry. So unable to trust. 'Cut to the chase, Punk. What are you here for?'

'Now can't I visit a friend?' Punk quipped with a grin.

Randy however wasn't falling for the facade. 'We're not friends. You're nothing but a Vampire I happened to have the misfortune of meeting.' Randy knew he was playing with fire daring to anger Punk, but he couldn't help it. Trust never came easy. Being angry, surly and pushing people away was his modus operandi. Ever since the day she walked out the door he turned into a very different man.

'You're a brave man to talk to a Vampire like that. Stupid, but brave.'

'Is that so? What are you gonna do if I keep insulting you, Punk? Are you gonna attack me? Pulverise me? Feed on me? Or drain me and leave me for dead?' Randy roared as his volatility and anger burst from every seam.

Punk laughed, a loud chuckle with a big smile etched on his face. Randy instantly interpreted that as Punk being a patronising bastard! 'I wouldn't harm you. No matter how much you want me too.'

Randy stopped dead. His heaving chest full of bolshie fury on pause. His fists unclenched. 'Who says I want you too.'

'You do. Every time I've talked to you. Every time I see you. Every time I look into your eyes. I see the pain, the anger, the sorrow.'

'No, you know fuck all about me!' Randy stormed over to the door and yanked it open as the anger seeped back in. 'Get the fuck out!'

'The only reprieve you get from all those emotions is when you're being fed on. Every thought vanishes. Every emotion slips away. All the tension flows free from your body and you revel in pure bliss.' Punk knows he's right. He can see it in Randy eyes as his words sink in, he sees Randy soften, but he didn't need that confirmation. He already knew. 'But now that you know about our world, you're living on the wrong side of danger. You're not flirting with it anymore. You're jumping straight into it without thought of consequence. And you're lucky your connections to Vampires is me, Kaitlyn, and the feeding house because if it wasn't you'd already be dead.'

Randy's breath caught in his throat, he knew he was being reckless. If he kept poking the beast sooner or later it would awaken and it would not be merciful as it mauled and killed him.

'Stop being reckless, Randy. I don't ever want to find you dead.'

Randy closed the door and fell back against the wall. 'Why do you even care?' There's no anger anymore, no fire in his eyes, all quiet and soft instead. It's just a question. One he's been wanting the answer to for too long.

'I care about you.' Punk answered with honesty. He wasn't a hundred percent sure of the answer until it spilled from his lips, or at least hadn't come to terms with it in his own mind, but it was the absolute truth. He didn't understand the reason, but he undeniably cared for the man.

'But why? You don't even know me. I'm just some guy that showed up at the house.' Randy wanted to know, wondered what it was about him that made Punk care about him. Why was he different?

'I just do. From the moment I saw you.' Punk started to feel mildly uncomfortable. He hadn't meant for the night to head in this direction. He instantly took the wheel and guided the night back on track. 'Look you need to be careful. That's all I mean all right?'

'I will.' Randy nodded, he noticed something in Punk when he dodged his question. An almost nervous and uncomfortable energy rattled around his body. Randy knew Punk was avoiding the question, skirting around it, it made him wonder. 'Is that all you wanted from me?'

Punk felt his belly rumble and his mouth fill with saliva at the thought, but he pushed it aside. 'I need a favour.' Randy shifted, his eyes cast south, meek and quiet was not something Punk had seen on the human before. It was weirdly endearing. He could see the cogs turning in Randy's head, he could see Randy lightly tremble, nerves kicking in, heart beat starting to pick up speed. He could practically taste Randy's blood on his tongue. It had been a common occurrence since the night he took the smallest of tastes. Ever since then he craved more. For decades he had fought that battle. He hadn't been defeated yet, but Randy was the most formidable foe he'd ever come up against in that department. With sheer will power he crushed his desires and clarified his true intention of what he needed from Randy. 'I want to know if you know the name of the Vampire you killed.'

A flash of confusion swept over Randy, with the smallest hint of disappointment added to the mix. Punk saw it even if it was only fleeting, and it pleased him more than he liked. 'That's all you want?'

'What else would I want?' Punk bit at his lip ring. Now who was flirting with danger.

'Her name?' Randy ignored the question and waited for Punk to answer his own. The Vampire nodded and he knew Punk was asking for a reason, but he just didn't understand the significance of the question. 'Her name was Rena.'

Punk's stomach dropped, he got the confirmation he was dreading. Randy had killed Rena. Which meant sooner or later they would be coming for Randy. Punk tried to wear a mask, hide his worry and dread, but he knew it wasn't successful. Randy walked closer to him, every step tinged with fear. His face fallen. Randy knew something was wrong, but only Punk knew just how deep the danger ran.

'I thought so.' Punk said, barely above a whisper.

'Why did you think it was her?' Randy questioned, he wondered if he had flirted with danger for the last time. Maybe this revelation would be his death sentence. Punk could have known her, could have connections with her. Randy felt panic flood in, maybe now he would see the monster that lived inside of Punk.

'Because I had someone ask around for any information on missing Vampires.'

'So what happens now? You kill me?' Randy thought there was little point in beating around the bush. If his life was about to end, then Punk could at least continue with his brutal honesty and truthful ways and tell him of his true intentions now that he had the full story.

'I still haven't earned your trust, huh?' Punk felt a pang of hurt that Randy still didn't believe in him. 'Why would I kill you?'

Randy shrugged. 'Revenge?'

Punk shook his head sadly. He wasn't the enemy. The enemy was a brutal, unforgiving, merciless Vampire. One that he had a long and storied history with. The one adversary he couldn't beat.

'I'm not looking for revenge. I'm not the enemy, Randy. But you will probably wish I was if he ever finds out the truth.' Punk saw no upside in lying. He hoped to scare Randy so much that he'd kick the reckless nature straight out of him. He needed Randy to know how much potential danger lurked. He wanted to ensure the human stayed alert, sharp and never surprised. If he showed a moments hesitation, he'd be dead in seconds.

'Who is he?'

'Someone that I have a history with. Trust me, you don't want to know him.' Punk was stern, the warning clear as day. Randy felt way in over his head, but he had this sinking feeling that he had ventured too far to ever truly turn back now.

'If it's not to kill me, then why did you want to know her name?'

'Because I needed to know the facts, and I don't wanna see you dead! Which you will be if anyone else traces her death back to you.' Punk saw Randy start to unravel, the fear take over and he desperately wanted to soothe the human.

A bomb went off in Randy's head. Punk's words blasting in his ears. He could see the truth in those familiar green eyes. They'd be coming for him. The moment they found out, they would find him and they would kill him.

Punk could see Randy falling apart and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, blue eyes staring back at him. 'I won't let them hurt you. But you need to do your bit. You need to stop looking for danger. You've found it. You're surrounded by it.' Punk reached into his jeans pocket and a crumpled bit of paper he pushed into Randy's fist. 'If you're ever in danger, you ever need to talk or just to feel safe you call me. My numbers on there.'

Randy was numb. He had searched for something to save his life from becoming a dull existence for months, now all he wanted was for those simple mundane times back. That old saying came back to haunt him; be careful what you wish for.

Punk shook Randy, gaining his attention. 'You hear me? Call me, and I'll be here. Okay?'

Randy nodded slowly, he looked into Punk's eyes. Truth. Absolute truth. A promise that he could believe in. 'I thought you were here to help me, not scare the living shit out of me.' Randy smiled weakly, a poor attempt at humour.

'I'll help you Randy, in anyway that I can. If you've got questions then you can ask them. If you want to learn more about us, then ask.'

Randy swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep calming breath. 'A part of me wants to know, but another thinks I've learnt too much already.' Randy speaks quietly, but for the first time Punk saw the facade truly fall and the real Randy emerge.

Punk could see the confusion so vividly. He wants to help, but the sun was coming. 'I should go, the sun will be up soon.' Punk headed over to the door. 'Randy, I hope you know you can trust me, and that I mean it when I say you can ask me anything.'

Punk turns ready to leave, but Randy's words made him stop. 'I know I can trust you. I think I have known that deep down from the moment I met you.' Punk looks back over his shoulder, something hangs in the air. Something tangible and intense. Both men can feel it, feel the electricity buzzing between them.

'I'll see you soon.'

'Yeah. Bye, Punk.'

Randy watched Punk walk out the door and then the nights events and revelations echoed and reverberated within his tortured mind. Vampires. Rena. Danger. They would be coming for him. Trust. Punk.

Punk's words and promises held more weight than any he had heard before. He knew all along in his gut that Punk posed no danger to him, he just finally started to listen to it. In reality Punk was the one protecting him from danger. He was the only one standing between Randy and a painful death.

...

* * *

**So now Punk has learnt the whole story that Randy killed Rena, he knows his enemy will be coming for revenge and straight for Randy if he ever finds out! And now Randy is aware of the extent of danger that could be coming for him. With Punk vowing to protect Randy, it seems they will be thrown together even more in the future...**

**Thank you for reading and if you feel like it drop me a review...it may help sort out my out of control anxiety when it comes to this story! LOL. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the continued support with this story. I wasn't sure how this type of story would go down with readers, and I wasn't sure I could even pull it off either! So the reviews, follows and faves have been so gratefully received and has settled my nerves a little. I tell ya though for some reason AU's are incredibly nerve wracking...or maybe I just need to pull myself together LOL.**

**Sorry for the slight delay with this chapter too, I hope once you've read it I will be forgiven :)**

* * *

The rain poured. Rain drops splattering on the window pane as the glass clouded over, rivers running from north to south over it creating puddles at the bottom. The wind howled and shook the surrounding trees and shrubbery. More often than not the sun shone bright and strong in Miami, creating the most beautiful and serene skyline. Each sunrise and sunset having a unique beauty. A magnificent orange glow merged into blues and pinks making the most striking visual across the sky, but that picturesque scene was missing that night. In its place was a dark grey gloom, black clouds hanging low and thunder rumbling loud. The clouds were full, thick and heavy, the rain unrelenting as it lashed down continually for hours. The wind was only increasing in ferocity as each minute past, it swirled in gusts that made leaves and hedges shiver in its wake, and trash cans tipped over and power lines snapped. The sunshine was nowhere to be seen as a summer storm passed over from the Everglades.

In the midst of the storm Randy sat alone in his house, curled up on the couch with his knees to his chest. His mind thundering with thoughts. Every single one was comprised of the supernatural world that had been unleashed upon his life. Two days had passed since Punk's warning. He appreciated Punk's straight talking attitude and brutal honesty, but in the last 48 hours Randy had turned into a paranoid basket case. He was jumping at shadows and hearing things that weren't there. They would be coming for him. He knew deep down they would. It wasn't a matter of if, it was when. With every noise his heart jumped into his throat and his anxiety would rise. He had wished multiple times over the course of the last two days that Punk would show up on a surprise unannounced visit, but he hadn't. He hated to admit it to himself, and he sure as hell would never admit it to anyone else, but he felt a sense of safety and security around Punk. The Vampire had earned his trust.

Crumpled into his fist Randy clung to Punk's number that he had left on his previous visit. He had reached out for the phone more than once that night, he had even dialled the first few numbers, but eventually always cancelled the call. Randy hated feeling so out of his depth. Hated to feel so reliant on someone else. Hated to feel vulnerable. So despite the fear at every sound and every shadow cast he battled to remain calm and resolved to only ever call Punk when he was in real and imminent danger.

Now however the storm was adding major stress inside his head. He could hear the waves crashing loud in the distance from South Beach. Metallic rattling and rumbling came at random intervals making him jump. Every strong gale force wind whistling through the window pane startled him. He felt so on edge and he couldn't stand it. Fear was never a feeling Randy entertained. He knew he could handle himself well. He'd been in numerous scuffles and fights over the years and he'd always done plenty of damage, certainly more than his adversaries had done to him, but he knew that the battles that loomed in his future he stood no chance in. He would be lucky to last a minute. A Vampire versus a human, there would only ever be one winner.

A clap of thunder and a spark of lightning shooting across the sky lit up the dark room. His breath lodged in his throat as a loud crash sounded from behind his house. He couldn't stand it any longer. His living room was choking him with tension and fear. He slipped his feet in a pair of sneakers, threw on a jacket, grabbed his keys and wallet from the table and rushed out into the thunderstorm.

...

Randy ran inside the feeding house, slamming the door behind him glad to shut out the rain and thunder. He was dripping wet, his clothes damp and his body cold, but the moment he arrived he felt a sense of relief wash over him. He would be safe here. Safe with him.

'You really think this is the best place for you to be?'

Punk.

Randy felt something rush through him as Punk emerged from the shadows, stood near the bottom of the stairway that led to the feeding rooms on the second floor. 'Probably not.'

'Hm, definitely not the best place to lay low.' Randy wondered if Punk was angry at him, but the smile on the Vampires face seemed to say otherwise. 'Everything okay?'

Randy couldn't figure out why but he was happy that Punk wanted to know if he was okay, he couldn't quite understand that feeling. He wasn't sure he wanted to. 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.'

'So you came here through a storm just for the hell of it?' Punk queried, stepping further into the light.

Randy cocked his head noticing the cut above Punk's eyebrow had now healed completely. A gash that big and yet he could see no visible damage, not even a scar. He moved closer, his fingertips caressed Punk's skin, soft and cold to the touch. Punk's eyes fixed upon him, his head almost turning into his touch. 'You healed fast.' Randy caught his gaze, a moment hanging in the balance, those green eyes staring right back at him utterly mesmerising. He snatched his hand back as if he was touching fire, the heat rushing over his skin started to burn.

Punk ran a slender tattooed finger over the now non existent mark. 'Perk of being one of my kind.'

Ah, accelerated healing powers. Randy remembered that being in multiple copies of the many Vampire mythology books he had read through. It was nice to know his reading hadn't been for nought. Another nugget of information for him to file away and remember about these creatures and the supernatural world. It maybe a slow process, and more often than not he'd come away from the house with even more questions than answers, but at least he was learning something.

Punk looked at Randy shivering and quivering from head to toe, his damp clothes clinging to his body. 'Come upstairs to dry off. The place is quiet tonight. I guess the storm has put most people off venturing outside. AJ, Kaitlyn and I are the only ones here.'

Randy watched Punk turn and head off up the stairs. He followed closely behind as Punk lead him down the hallway to a different room than he had been in before. He walked into a room that was large, a grey couch and arm chairs ran along one wall. On the parallel wall a big open fire roared and the moment Randy had walked into the room the heat hit him and he welcomed its warmth as it banished the chill that had settled over him from the onslaught of the storm. The walls were a sapphire blue with artwork adorning them. He assumed they were likely famous paintings of some sort, but he was rather lacking in knowledge when it came to art.

Punk sat on the couch, his legs tucked under himself sitting Indian style. He watched Randy hover by the fire, hands stretched out trying to rid the chill that had settled over his fingertips. Randy could feel his gaze, the heat from his stare burning hotter than the fire in front of him. He looked over his shoulder to see Punk watching him. He swore no one had ever looked at him with such intensity in his entire life. He smiled faintly and noticed a book or magazine of some sort on the arm of the couch. 'So what are you reading?'

Punk picked up his choice of reading material and held it up for Randy to see. 'Batman comic.'

Randy scoffed and started to laugh. 'Are you kidding me?'

Mildly offended at being laughed at over his reading material Punk asked what was wrong with reading Batman. As far as he was concerned Batman kicked ass. He was the best Superhero out there.

'It's just surprising. And weird.' Randy shrugged. 'A Vampire reading about a Superhero.'

'Did I miss the memo that stated Vamps aren't allowed to read Superhero comics?' Punk sarcastically quipped.

'No, it's just...I mean...you can do powerful and magical shit, right?' Randy asked, not really sure how to word the thought in his head. It came out sounding even more ridiculous and lame than it did in his head.

'Powerful and magical shit?' Punk asked with a hint of amusement. He chuckled and smiled at Randy. 'I can do some stuff, I wouldn't call it magic though.'

Immediately Randy's interest sparked and he walked over to Punk and sat on the opposite end of the couch. 'Like what?'

Punk could see genuine curiosity dancing in Randy's eyes, and he found it all rather endearing. He knew Randy had been yearning to learn more about his kind from the day he found out about Vampires, and he thought Randy deserved some answers. 'Vamps tend to have heightened senses; hearing things, seeing things, smelling things. We also have extreme strength and fighting skills. Accelerated healing too.' Punk waved the comic in Randy's face. 'But we still aren't as badass as Batman.'

Randy chuckled and smiled at Punk. Their eyes locked and they held each others gaze. A moments silence dragged on. Soft breaths and a fixed stare. That feeling that sparked between them all to often returned. And it felt stronger every time.

Punk was the one to break the stifling silence. 'Be honest with me, Randy. Why did you come here tonight?'

Randy broke the gaze, he took a much needed breath and attempted to still his trembling limbs that were no longer shaking due to the cold and miserable weather, they were shaking for a very different reason now. 'I guess...I'm just a little...' Randy sighed with aggravation and shook his head. 'Forget it.'

'Scared?'

Instantly Randy turned to Punk to refute the claim. 'I don't do scared!' Punk nodded sarcastically, and it made Randy fill with anger. 'You know what? Fuck you! You know shit about me!'

Punk had gotten used to Randy's temper in the short space of time that he had known him. The man was volatile, it was very easy to push the wrong button and set him off on a anger laden tirade. Sometimes Punk felt like it was if he was looking at his own reflection. So similar and yet so different. 'It's good you're scared Randy, it means you'll keep your wits about you. You don't have to hide it. At least not from me.'

Randy felt the anger quickly ebb and fade away as he listened to Punk. The Vampire had done nothing but look out for him the moment he showed up at the house and all Randy did was take it for granted. He knew that he acted like a jerk, blowing up at comments that meant no harm, but he couldn't help it. His mind was a muddle, he had barely slept and he just fell so damn tired and out of his depth. 'I just need it to stop.' Randy managed to say in a hushed tone. His voice unlike anything Punk had heard from him before. The deep, dulcet tone giving way to a soft and vulnerable timbre. 'I just want some peace. Some quiet. I want to forget it all.'

Punk understood what Randy was hinting at. He didn't need the man to say it. If Randy wanted to be bit to block out all the fear and worry than he would give him that reprieve. 'All right. At least when you're here I can keep an eye on you.'

Randy's head shot up from looking at his soaked and dirty shoes. Lost in green eyes all over again. He'd happily run around in that maze forever. 'You looking out for me, huh?'

'Always.'

Silence fell once again. They both realised they were flirting with danger. Questions and requests hanging heavy in the air, yet remaining unsaid. An intense feeling rushed through them, temptation had never been so hard to fight.

'So erm...' Punk cleared his throat, breaking the moment as he got to his feet. 'Usual?'

Randy shook his head free from looking longingly at Punk. 'What?'

'Kaitlyn? Usual?' Punk clarified as he picked at the loose thread on his hoodie.

'Oh, yeah. Yeah I guess.' Randy agreed, despite his body crying out for something else. Someone else. His mind joined in as it yelled and cursed that that isn't what he truly wanted. Maybe now was the time to embrace Punk's honest nature and declare exactly what he wanted.

Punk headed to the door ready to retrieve Kaitlyn for him, opening the door. 'Punk wait!' Punk stopped and turned toward him with a questioning look on his face. Randy steadied himself and inching closer to pulling the trigger. 'Is it...err...is it okay if I have someone different.'

Randy wasn't sure his voice could get any quieter and sound more fragile, but somehow it managed it. He wished he could sound confident, sure of himself, like the cocky bastard he had always been, but right there and in that situation he was swimming against the tide in uncharted territory and it scared him, it worried him. But there was no doubt in his mind that he knew exactly what and who he wanted. He looked up to see Punk watching him, those intense eyes garnering his attention all over again.

'Sure, its up to you. Someone else got your attention then?' Randy nodded, his mouth running dry. 'Who have you got your eye on?' Punk asked, ignoring the hope that fluttered in his belly. Ever since he had the tiniest sample of Randy's blood he had craved another taste, he wanted it badly, he wanted Randy badly. This had evolved into more than the humans blood, it ran deeper, more intense, Punk felt an attraction toward Randy, the strength of which was unbelievable.

'I've had my eye on them for a while actually. I just wasn't sure...' Randy tailed off, his heart pounding and his palms sweaty. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears.

'Who is it?' Punk asked, his own voice resembling the quiet tones of Randy's.

Gathering up courage, and ignoring what this declaration meant, Randy trampled over all the misgivings and worries in his head. It was what he wanted. End of story. He pulled the trigger. 'You.'

Randy instantly wished he could take it back or at least get the hell out of there. Punk had given no answer, he hadn't made a sound. He was probably mortified, or angry, or possibly both. He didn't fucking know. It seemed to be a regular thing lately, him having no idea what the hell was happening in his life. He knew though that the outcome wouldn't be what he wanted it to be. 'You know what, never mind, forget it, erm... I should go.' Randy mumbled as he tried to backtrack. He wished he could take it back or for the floor to open up and swallow him up. He felt embarrassment flood in and every instinct wanted to run from the humiliating situation.

He heard the door close gently, he slowly cast his gaze upward and his heart leapt into his throat. He thought he'd find the room empty, but there stood leant back against the door stood Punk with a serious and intense look over his features.

'Are you sure about this?'

'I'm sure.' The reply came without hesitation. A voice somehow managing to sound strong and assured. Randy was sure. More than sure. Punk had been temptation personified for a while, ever since the first time during that night out in the alleyway. Weeks had passed and his growing infatuation with Punk had surged and their strange connection had bonded stronger and stronger. Randy was emboldened, he was full of nervous energy, but to see Punk looking at him hungrily, seeing his tongue run along his bottom lip seductively, seeing the Vampire looking as if he wanted it just as badly it made him feel eerily confident that he was making the right choice.

Randy walked back over to the couch and sat, watched transfixed as Punk followed, taking his hoodie off as he approached him. Punk stood before him, looking down at him full of apprehension. Randy opened his legs wide for Punk to kneel between and held his wrist out palm upwards offering himself to the Vampire. Punk sunk to his knees, fingers encircling his wrist, a thumb gently stroking over the pulse point. His breath coming fast and shallow as Punk bared his teeth. 'Are you sure?'

Randy smiled, it was comforting to know that Punk needed reassurance, to know that he would only take what Randy was willing to give and in the moment, right then and there Randy was more than willing. He needed this. Badly. His hand cupped Punk's cheek, his face cool against his flushed skin, his fingers ran through messy brown hair, soft and gentle at first before taking a firm grip and he pulled Punk down to his wrist making a clear statement of what he truly wanted.

Punk could hear the blood flowing through Randy's veins. Could smell the most delectable scent. He salivated as the memory of tasting just the tiniest drop of Randy's blood came back to him. Only this time he would be the one feeling it run free, to feel it gush and spill into his mouth, to feel the warmth splash over his tongue and run down his throat, to feel the body of a living human under his touch. He couldn't hold back his desire any longer.

Teeth bit into flesh and a stifled cry of pain came from Randy as Punk gorged on his blood. Randy threw his head back, the sounds of sucking and licking and quiet moans of delight filled his head as Punk enjoyed his taste. Quickly the world slipped away. His mind fading into a black hole. All the worries, the danger that threatened his life, it all vanished as his eyes flickered shut.

Punk felt blood pump hard and fast, it flowed like a fountain and he relished every drop. He had tasted human blood before, but not for a long time now. It was different, so very different from the blood he got from the local butcher. Fresher and sweeter. Ever since that night where he changed forever, he had not felt the warmth and delight of human blood flowing past his lips. He swore to himself he wouldn't ever allow himself to drink from a human ever again, but Randy had been so alluring. Ever since he walked through the door to the feeding house Punk had felt something ignite in him. Something awaken that had long been dormant. Now that he was feeding off Randy he knew no blood had ever tasted so delectable.

Randy's eyes snapped open, his breath lodged in his throat. The emptiness he craved ended suddenly. Somewhere in a dark corner of his mind something hid. A tiny beacon of light shone bright. He couldn't hide from it. He couldn't run from it. He couldn't escape from it. It was in the room with him. It was right beside him. It was biting and sucking on his flesh and drinking his blood. It was feeding of off of him. And he was enjoying the moment more than anything he had ever experienced before. Randy let out a groan, his attention drifting south as he felt his dick throb and pulse uncomfortably in his jeans. He couldn't fathom why his body reacted in that manner. What was it even reacting to? Was it being bitten? Was it the blood loss? Was it Punk?

He shifted on the couch trying to ease the uncomfortable strain in his jeans, then a hand held tightly onto his thigh keeping him still. Every part of his body felt hot and on fire. His fingers curled into fists and pounded on the cushion next to him. A deep moan escaped his lips as his dick twitched again, he could feel himself edging closer. Punk's hand slid higher up his thigh, tantalisingly close and Randy lost his mind, his breathing faltered as his cock ached with desperate need to release. He was teetering on the edge, so fucking close. He looked down and he forgot to breath completely as green vibrant eyes were transfixed on him, with pupils blown wide and blood smeared over Punk's lips. His lip ring stained red, and blood running down in rivulets over his stubbled chin. Randy's eyes rolled back into his head, losing all control as his hips instinctively rose off the couch and with horror and embarrassment a breathy gasp escaped him as he came.

Total blackout.

He could hear his deep breaths. Could hear faint sounds still coming from Punk drinking his blood. He realised he closed his eyes during his climax and he blinked them open slowly, the surroundings of the room slowly filtering back into his vision. He gulped in much needed oxygen, the fire that came over his skin had been extinguished and now confusion ran rampant through the forefront of his mind. Quietly he heard himself in a hoarse whisper ask Punk to stop, but he mustn't have heard him as Punk continued feasting on his blood. He asked again, louder, more forceful and immediately Punk pulled away. He sat back on his heels, licking at the corner of his mouth. Randy's breath stuttered as he felt his dick throb at the sight, he couldn't get immediately caught up in the same situation again, he felt the need for fresh air and a reprieve from being so close to temptation. He rose to his feet, his legs felt like jelly, but he managed to stumble over to the door. He heard Punk's voice, a faint noise in the background asking if he was okay. He couldn't find the answer to that question. He had no fucking idea if he was okay. He had know idea why he had such a strong and intense reaction moments before. He ignored Punk, opened the door and left Punk behind in the room.

He stepped outside in a daze, the thunderstorm had passed over and just light rain remained. He stared up into the sky. Still bleak, all grey and black, but much less threatening. The smell of rain hit him hard, and his stomach flipped and knotted up and he felt nauseous. Bile rose up his throat and he fought to keep it at bay. It was becoming a familiar occurrence. A side effect from his continued exposure to Vampires. The door opened behind him, and he looked back over his shoulder to see Punk, his mouth washed clean of the evidence of what they had done that night. He could see the concern etched on his face, could see the worry in the Vampires eyes. Apart of him wanted to alleviate that, he didn't want Punk to feel any sense of guilt, but he couldn't find the words. He needed time to understand what it was he was feeling, to come to terms with what he suspected it was that made his body react in such a manner.

He turned sharply, he couldn't be around Punk any longer. He always loses his mind when it comes to Punk. It dawned on him what a massive line he had crossed. _They_ had crossed. His actions that night were more than just letting a Vampire feed on him. There was a difference. Punk was the difference. He knew Punk would be different ever since the last time he was fed on and all he could see in his head was him. Randy managed to push down the need to vomit, he turned to Punk, kept his eyes fixed on the floor not risking the chance of getting caught up in those eyes again. 'I need to go.' He dug around in his jacket pocket, opened his wallet and walked up to Punk with a hundred dollars.

Punk looked at the notes shaking between trembling fingers. He shook his head, and looked at Randy with a sombre gaze. 'I don't want that.'

'This is how it works right?' Randy asked bitterly. 'So take it.' He needed to make this a business transaction. Just like all the other times. He couldn't think of it as anything more. He didn't want to walk down that path. He couldn't entertain that idea any further than he already had. But Punk made no move to take the money. Randy needed to get away from there, his mind was being ripped apart and he was barely holding himself together. He pushed the money into Punk's chest and turned away, splashing through the puddles in the alley without looking back.

Punk watched as each note slowly floated to the ground between his feet. The puddle wasting no time in soaking the money straight through. He looked back up to see Randy turn out of the alleyway with a single glance back at him. Punk knew he had made a big mistake that night, he shouldn't have given into temptation and now he had pushed Randy even further away. He cursed quietly into the night before he turned and headed back into the feeding house.

...

* * *

**It finally happened! Punk fed off Randy! But obviously poor Randy is failing to cope with all the new experiences and dangers that come with the supernatural world. He's completely lost! And Punk is seemingly growing more and more attached to Randy. What will happen next?!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you feel like it let me know ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay with the recent chapters! I've been so busy lately, but I'm hoping I'll get back on track from here on out with faster updates. I hope you like the chapter, I struggled with this part a little unfortunately so I hope it doesn't feel too clunky...**

* * *

Night had descended over Miami. Punk was ready to leave the feeding house to spend another night watching over Randy. The night where he had fed on Randy had been at the very forefront of his mind, the taste of him still lingered on his tongue. Disappointingly Randy had fled the moment he regained some semblance of control and Punk understood his need for space, he knew it would send Randy reeling, it had done the very same thing to him too. He didn't want to pressure him or suffocate him with his presence, however the dangers that could be coming for the human gave Punk no choice but to keep an eye on Randy's home that very same night. He made no attempt to alert Randy to his presence wanting to give Randy the space he clearly needed, so he just kept a watchful eye over him and made sure no Vamps lurked waiting to strike. Since then many days and nights had passed and every single one of them Punk had followed the same routine; the moment the sun set he would leave the feeding house and head over to Randy's. So far he had remained undetected by the human, and thankfully no Vampires had come anywhere near to the house much to his relief.

Another night arrived, the last trickles of sunlight giving way to darkness. Punk threw his leather jacket on over his hoodie, shoved his phone into his pocket and rushed off down the stairs and straight out of the house. Then she called for him. He had wondered how long it would take. He had seen her watching him, night after night, every time that he left her eyes honed in on him. He knew she had been biting her tongue, and now she finally wanted answers from him about his nightly departures.

'Leaving again are we?' AJ asked as she followed him out into the alley.

'Yeah. You're okay to look after things while I'm gone, right?'

AJ hands came to her hips coupled with an exasperated sigh. 'This is the ninth night in a row, Punk.'

'What is?'

'That you abandon the feeding house to check on him.' AJ immediately held her hand up to stop a reply from her fellow Vampire. 'Don't try and deny it. I know that you go to see Randy.'

Punk shrugged. His honest nature told him there was no point in denying it. AJ had always been a smart woman. He never could seem to get one past her. It had impressed and annoyed him in equal measure over the years. 'So what if I am?'

'You seem...very interested in him.' Punk could see trepidation in his friends eyes, she was hesitant about broaching the subject. It was a common occurrence with people walking on egg shells around him, and he understood that, he would be the first to admit he had a short fuse. Always approach with caution, especially when sticking your nose into his business. 'I just...I wonder wonder why that's all.'

'Well, don't wonder.' Punk told her. 'I'm only going to check on him. To make sure nothings happened.'

'Like what? You really think they'll find out about Randy killing Rena?' AJ stated, she immediately saw the shock and panic in Punk's face as he realised she had connected the dots.

'How did you...'

AJ shook her head. 'I know you. You asked me to look into any missing Vampires, you told me you thought Rena was dead and now you can't go a night without seeing the human? It was pretty easy to figure out.' AJ closes the distance and can see the worry in her friends features.

'You know as well as I do he wont rest until he find outs the truth about her disappearance, and when he does, Randy won't stand a chance.' Punk knows that to be a fact. His enemy is relentless. He knows AJ knows that too.

'So you visit him every night solely to protect him? There's no other reason you want to see him?'

'What other reason would there be?' Punk replied quietly. He hated how astute AJ could be sometimes, but this wasn't a discussion he wanted to have. He hadn't come to terms with it in his own head yet, the last thing he needed was to have someone question him about it and make him examine the situation more closely.

'I've never seen you act this way over a human. Hell, I've never seen you act this way over anyone.'

Punk knew he had plenty of other reasons for why he wanted to see Randy. Not that he really had seen him in those past nine nights. Every night he had got to Randy's house, seen the human through the window, watched him for a while, and made sure nothing out of the ordinary happened. He battled with the urge to knock on the front door numerous times, but after the intimate moment they shared and Randy's quick getaway he believed Randy wanted and needed space to clear his head, to have a break and try and understand it all. And Punk wanted to give it him, he could understand that as he was in the same boat trying to figure out what it was that made Randy so intoxicating to him. As understanding as he was about giving him space, Punk himself craved no such thing. He wanted more. Much more.

'There is no other reason, AJ.' Punk scoffed. Even sometimes the most brutally honest people have to have their secrets. Especially secrets that they themselves don't even understand or can't quite believe.

'Okay.' AJ conceded. 'But just so you know if there is anything you need to talk through, you can tell me.' AJ smiled, letting him know no matter what she would be there, and she would have his back.

'There's nothing to tell, AJ.' Punk maintained, but smiled appreciatively at the gesture. For so many years he had valued her friendship. He was never keen on hiding things from her, but this was one thing he needed to keep between Randy and himself. At least for the time being. At least until they came to an understanding of what it was that had been ignited between them. He turned from her, threw his hood over his head and walked down the alley intent on protecting Randy for yet another night.

...

The house was surrounded in darkness, with no light shining from within. Punk approached slowly, looking around the surrounding houses to make sure no one else was around. Thankfully Randy lived in a quiet area of Miami, the suburbs were a far cry from the City that was all bright lights noise and glamour. His ears pricked up, listening for any sounds emanating from inside the house, but he heard nothing. He told himself that Randy wasn't home, but something in his chest told him otherwise. His panic rose as he pictured Randy dead on the floor in his living room with crimson red puddles staining the carpet. He shuddered and tried to quell his worry, and banish the vision from his mind.

He moved closer to the front door. Still no sign of life. He looked through the window desperately trying to see through the dark. Randy had been home every other night at this time. It was late, gone 11pm, yet Randy was missing and Punk began to fear the worst.

'If you're trying to be inconspicuous you're failing miserably.'

Punk's head whipped around, he couldn't help the relieved smile on his face as the panic and worry drained free from his body as he saw Randy stood before him without a single scratch on his body. 'Hey.'

'Hi.' Randy walked past Punk with a dismissive nature, keys in hand as he unlocked his front door. 'Is there a reason why you're prowling outside my house?'

Punk laughed nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. 'I wasn't prowling. I just came to see if you were all right.'

'Why wouldn't I be?' Randy snapped defensively. He didn't mean to be so rude to Punk, the guy had been nothing but kind to him, but after their last encounter Randy had been thrown for a loop. He still hadn't quite come to terms with what happened that night.

'Well I...we haven't seen you at the feeding house for a while.' Punk clarified, although he neglected to inform Randy that he had actually seen him every night since. He didn't believe Randy would appreciate him looking over him without his consent, but Punk couldn't stay at home or at the feeding house knowing that Randy could be in peril. He had told himself every night whilst he sat under the stars keeping a watchful eye on Randy that he was only there to protect him. Nothing more, nothing less. But deep down he knew he was there for another reason. He had formed some sort of attachment to the man. He could see it, he could hear it, and most of all he could feel it. A tight clenching feeling in his chest that would make his heart pound like a drum if it still had a beat. It had been so long since he had felt such a strong emotion other than hate. Hate for his enemies. Hate for his memories. Hate for his kind. Hate for himself. Randy put all that in the shade, all of it fell away to the back of his mind, and all that encompassed Punk's existence was Randy Orton.

'I was taking your advice, laying low remember?' Randy knew that would be a wise decision, a good reason to keep his distance from the feeding house, but it wasn't the reason for his absence. The reason was stood right in front of him, all tempting and beautiful.

'No other reason?'

'What other reason could there be.' Came the quick sharp reply. 'Look, what do you want, Punk?'

Many things instantly sprung to Punk's mind, however he reminded himself he was here on business, and not of the personal variety. 'I just wanted to check on you.'

'Well, you've done it and you can see that I'm fine.' Randy was intent on pushing him away, to ignore the desires harboured deep within that called out for him to embrace the new dimension in his life. 'You can go.'

Punk scoffed, he understood why Randy reacted to him in that manner, but it didn't stop the disappointment and the hurt. He knew Randy felt something though, so why couldn't he admit it instead of doing everything in his power to keep him at arms length. Not that Punk could particularly take the morale high ground, after all he was hardly being up front about his own feelings.

'Do you really want me to go?' Punk suddenly said. Randy eyes darted toward him. Punk may not find the courage to formulate the actual words, but he was more than capable of planting seeds and giving Randy options, and Randy felt the decision weigh heavily on him. Punk was temptation personified. Punk stepped closer, cautious, not wanting to overstep his bounds, but making it clear with his body language to Randy that he wanted him. 'What do you want, Randy?'

Randy could feel the words itching to be spoken. Hanging in the air. Finally a barely there whisper. 'All I want right now is for you to bite me.'

'Is that all you want?' Punk stepped in, could feel the heat radiate from Randy's body. 'Just for me to bite you?'

Randy felt his blood run hot, his skin tingle, the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He wanted more than to just be bitten by Punk. He wanted everything. He wanted to kiss him, touch him, to drown in him.

Punk's forehead rested against Randy's, eyes drifted closed. So many words wanting to be said. So many actions wanting to be made. Caution, fear, trepidation kept them from baring their truths. Punk's eyes crept open to be met with Randy's staring back at him, they locked together a coy smile on Punk's lips. Randy lip quirked briefly, before Punk pushed away from the front door, guided him along gently toward the couch. Randy's knees buckled as they hit the piece of furniture and he fell backwards onto the couch. Every action spoke louder than words could, and every action seemed far easier to accomplish than finding the words and their voices. Eyes full of anticipation glanced up at Punk as he revealed his sharp fangs. He sunk to his knees between Randy's thighs and Randy offered up his wrist, Punk nuzzled at the flesh, could feel the man's pulse racing, could hear the blood pumping through his veins under the soft tanned skin. He could smell it, the most alluring scent. He could almost taste it on his tongue already. He remembered how deliciously sweet it was the first time and he couldn't wait any longer to have Randy's blood flow past his lips.

Randy braced himself, his body already on high alert, anticipation building, and then teeth sank into his flesh. His body jolted, the first minute was always a shock to the system, but he knew what was to come. He was venturing down the path to the most earth shattering crescendo. The memory of Punk feeding off him crashed into him, the most intense experience he had ever had. The most intimate. He had never felt so close to someone, so deeply linked together and attached. He feared though that he had got too close. Too involved. And now he couldn't entertain the idea of walking away and forgetting about the new world, or what he had discovered. Even more so he couldn't ever imagine not having Punk in his life. He had tried to keep his distance, every night an internal battle waged with himself, telling himself to stay away from the feeding house and somehow he found the fortitude to stay strong. But the moment he saw Punk stood in his doorway he knew it was where he wanted to be. Where he wanted Punk to be. He needed it. Just as much as Punk did. Their needs may not mirror each others exactly, Punk needed sustenance, Randy on the other hand he needed to feel. He needed the pleasure. He needed the real world to melt away.

Deep down Randy knew it had become more than that however. Any Vampire could give him what he craved. Except there was one extra element that only one Vampire could give him. That element was simply Punk. Punk came with trust, protection, almost on the verge of friendship, admittedly that line seemed slightly blurred since Punk had first fed on him. Ever since that night and the situation turned more heated and detoured into a rather unexpected sexual direction Randy had felt confused and ashamed more than he had ever felt before. Yet the more he dwelled on it, the more time that passed the more he wanted Punk and all those pleasant memories replayed. He smiled up at the ceiling as he had attained his wish and he sunk lower into the plush couch.

The harder teeth sunk into flesh the more his head swam. The edge of his vision frayed and blurred. Pure electricity. His mind let loose. His spirit soared as the blood ran free and was relished by Punk. Randy could feel his skin tingle, his body turned hot. Punk fingers running up and down his forearm a stark contrast as the chill of Punk's skin sent shudders through him. His body shook and his head swayed as he could feel himself falling. He glanced at his lap to see a rather obvious erection tenting his black basketball shorts, a distant groan that may have come from his own lips sounded. Punk eyes opened staring up at him. Words still stuck in throats. Punk pulled away, blood dripping from his stained lips and down his chin. Randy collected them as he ran a thumb delicately over Punk's bottom lip, Punk turned into his touch with want and need in his eyes. Punk's hand left Randy's arm and rippled up the muscles of his thigh inching close to his hard shaft. Randy raised his hips involuntarily, too far gone to stop and halt his true desires. He wanted more. He needed more. He wanted Punk. Punk bit back into his wrist suckling on the blood hungrily as his hand finally mercifully put Randy out of his misery and touched his aching dick. From that moment on Randy turned frantic, his arousal building quickly as Punk simultaneously fed off him and brought him closer to his climax. He pumped his hips eager for a faster pace, and Punk obliged, his hand gliding over the material hard and rapid. All too soon Randy could feel himself on the edge, so close, on the brink and he dared to open his eyes and see the Vampire. Bright green vibrant eyes, pupils blown, Punk's teeth left his flesh and the Vampire's tongue darted out to lick at his crimson skin all the while eyes remained fixated on him. Randy bit down hard on his lip as he couldn't contain himself. He came with a choked moan as he released inside his shorts.

Slowly the world returned. Almost in patches. His eyes fluttering open as his distorted vision focused on the kitchen. Then patches of the living room came into view. Then so did he. Punk. Still crouched down on the floor. Still between his thick spread thighs. An almost pensive look on his features. Randy knew he had pushed Punk away time and time again, he had ran hot and cold more than once. He couldn't help it. In the heat of the moment he always got carried away, and again he felt slivers of doubt and regret niggle away at him. He felt that same rush of embarrassment take him over as he felt the stickiness between his legs. He stood and bolted to the opposite side of the room.

Punk rose to his feet slowly. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Are you okay? Did I hurt you?' Randy shook his head. He didn't want Punk to feel any guilt, he made the decision to be bitten, he allowed Punk to feed on him. Hell he was the one that initially suggested it. He wanted so much to say the words that have lingered on his tongue for weeks now, but he couldn't. He felt tense, he felt uncomfortable, he felt the need to run.

'Can you leave?'

Punk immediately felt the disappointment rush in. 'Don't push me away, Randy.'

'I'm not. I just want you to go.' Randy shook his head, he could hear hurt in Punk's voice, he could see it plain as day standing in front of him. He hated making him feel like that, but it was all so raw, so new, so hard to figure out. 'I just need some time.'

Punk walked closer to him, every step slow. Randy wondered if he was approaching him or the door. He got his answer when Punk stepped right up against him. Randy could feel the chill of his skin, his presence strong, yet without intimidation. He took hold of Randy's hands and suddenly pushed him back against the wall. One strong tattooed hand wrapped around both wrists keeping him pinned to the wall. Fingers ghosted over flushed sweating skin, down to the waistband of his shorts. A request to look at him. Randy gathered himself, slightly jarred by Punk's actions, but slowly he looked up to see Punk gazing at him. A smile. And those damn green eyes again. A hand slid into his shorts, fingers grazed over his now flaccid cock, but they gathered up remnants of his climax. Fingers slipped free, eyes still locked, and then Punk sucked on his digits, tasting Randy in a very different way and Randy faltered with a whimper as his dick gamely twitched in his shorts.

'I never thought I'd taste anything sweeter than your blood.'

Randy filled with desire, an aching in his gut tempting him to reach out for Punk and keep him close. So many grenades exploded one after the other in his head, and one too many times in his decision making he had made bad ones, and those grenades didn't just explode, they blew up right in his face. He was lost, so unsure of himself and what call to make. His body was telling him to reach out for Punk, and his mind for once was in complete agreement, but somehow he remained frozen. Something holding him back. Opening himself up to Punk to feed on his blood was a huge deal, but to open up his heart, to let someone in, he just couldn't. He had been burnt before. Those burns still painful, yet since meeting Punk they had drastically reduced. That wasn't a fact lost on Randy, but he still couldn't take that step.

Punk smiled, an almost understanding look. It made Randy wonder if Vampires can read minds. 'I know you feel it too. I'm not giving up on you.' Punk whispered before rushing out the door and into the night.

One explosion after the other as more pins were pulled from grenades. Randy slid down the wall and he sat and stared out the window. Confusion reigned supreme. It was a familiar state for him nowadays. He couldn't understand why he felt so attracted and attached to Punk, a Vampire. It was a hard pill to swallow, but it was undeniable, and he wasn't going to fight it anymore or bury his head in the sand. He had tried that, he had spent the last nine days trying to convince himself that it wasn't true, but he knew damn well that he had formed an attachment to Punk, and by all accounts it was reciprocated. He wondered if maybe he could find something amazing with Punk. He clearly felt that intense connection too, or else he wouldn't have done what he had that night. So whatever effect Punk had on him, he was pretty sure he effected Punk in the exact same manner.

Randy slammed his fists down onto the floor, and chuckled quietly into the night. He had to stop pushing Punk away. He couldn't let his past dictate his future, yes it was all so new, so different, and so overwhelming, but Punk brought feelings out in him that he never believed he could feel. So he made the decision then and there to embrace the new path in life that had opened up to him. He knew that path had danger lurking down it and it was a potential hazard along the way, Punk himself had assured him of that and had made that abundantly clear to him, but that all felt insignificant in comparison to what he thought he could possibly have and discover with Punk.

Fuck the fear. Fuck the confusion. He had been drifting through life without any control for way to long and he was sick of it. Now he was taking the reigns, he would guide his own life. He wouldn't be dictated too or swayed, and he knew the exact direction he wanted to take.

...

* * *

**So Randy is planning on embracing the new feelings he's experiencing and pursue whatever it is that is between Punk and he! Things are certainly heating up between them! But the threat of danger is always hanging over their heads!**

**I hope you liked the chapter and if you feel like it let me know ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, look a quicker update LOL. Thank you for the continued support with this story, it's appreciated so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Darkness surrounded Punk, night had swept in long ago. It was a familiar surrounding to him. Punk was no stranger to darkness. It had made up the vast majority of his life. Even that of his human life that was taken from him all too soon. A young man barely turned eighteen, who had the world was at his feet, had so much to learn and to experience and all that was ripped away a long time ago in the city of Chicago. That was the night his life was taken from him, his soul destroyed and all that remained in its place was a ruthless deplorable monster.

Nearly a century had passed since he had met his maker, and a lot had changed. He had changed. The monster inside was tamed and caged inside. Through the years he had endured many battles as many of his own kind took offence to the predicament he found himself in, and despite the searing pain it brought and all the horrific memories haunting him, Punk saw it as nothing but a blessing. He made an oath many moons ago that no human blood would pass his lips, and he had remained faithful to that promise. That was until he walked into his undead life. The only human blood he had taken since he found himself caught between two worlds was from Randy. He had plenty of offers, many willing humans both male and female who had walked through the doors to the feeding house offered up their blood and yet he resisted. He had always said no. That was until Randy walked through the door. Until Randy asked. Until Randy tempted him.

From the moment Punk met Randy he struck a chord. Punk wasn't sure if it was his abrasiveness, his volatility, but it was sometimes like looking in an obnoxious little mirror. He lashed out quickly without thought, seemingly caring less about repercussions and it reminded Punk of himself. Punk paid the consequences for being so full of attitude and for being so hard headed, he wouldn't allow Randy to suffer the same fate. He learnt to be more careful since that night when he was turned, although he couldn't quite say that all those tendencies had disappeared entirely. He still had that surly, angered, brooding demeanour perfected down to a tee. Randy and he had clashed numerous times, they had exchanged looks where Randy had wanted to rip his head off and Punk had wanted to punch him straight in the face, but instead of engaging in a fight they had engaged in intimacy, both in a feeding and sexual manner. If there was one word that Punk believed summed up their growing attachment, it was passion. Every argument, every bite, every taste, every touch was full of passion.

Punk felt irresistibly drawn to Randy from the moment he walked into his world. He had tried to deny it, tried to keep his distance yet he always found himself back outside Randy's house night after night. He tried to tell himself it was to keep Randy safe, keep his enemies from Randy's door, but he knew full well it wasn't. At least not the whole reason. Sometimes Punk would sit waiting and hoping for the smallest glimpse of him as he passed by the window unaware of his presence, and when it happened he couldn't take his eyes off of him the whole time he lingered in view. There's an undeniable attraction between them, and Punk's certain Randy can feel it too. There always seemed to be a tension that swallowed them up when they were together. Words hanging on the tips of tongues waiting to spill out truths and honesty. His finger had hovered over the trigger, but the bullet remained unshot. Punk had come close on multiple occasions to admitting the depth of his feelings for Randy, yet somehow he had managed to bite his tongue, too concerned with confusing and frightening the man further than what he already appeared to be. After all Randy had had enough to deal with. He had only just uncovered the supernatural world and the existence of Vampires, and he knew the danger that could potentially find him if the truth about Rena's demise spread. Really Punk's presence could be placing him in more danger instead of keeping him from it. That notion was not lost on Punk and he had found himself some nights fighting to stay away. But the more hours that passed, and the deeper it bled into the night the more Punk would worry and fear for Randy's safety and soon wound up pacing in the shadows outside his house. Punk's actually surprised that Randy hasn't kept an eye out for him, after all he had already been busted that very night, but clearly Randy didn't suspect his presence after urging him to leave after their intimate moment mere hours ago.

Punk had longed for far too many years to connect with someone. To find that one person who made his body tingle and his heart pound in his chest. Not that that's possible what with him being the living dead an all, but to feel that rush, that emotional need and attachment and he truly believed he had finally found it. It just surprised him in the form it came in. Both a human and a male. He had been around long enough, seen many decades pass by, many wars, many protests, and too much discrimination to not be alarmed about having an attraction to a man. That fact doesn't faze him in anyway shape or form. He came to the conclusion long ago that you don't simply fall for a persons genitalia, you fall for who they are as a person, their gender is irrelevant. The fact that Randy's a human however proposed a very real dilemma.

But the loneliness inside is yearning to be banished away, and it feels like Randy could do that. Punk had walked the world alone for nearly a century, living it alone without someone by his side. He wished for a companion. For someone special that he could confide in, to trust and believe in, to feel safe with. He had that once, for the briefest of moments, but his friend was ripped away brutally, mercilessly and without remorse. Now though he knew Randy was that person. He longed for him. He ached for him. He was one hundred percent certain of his feelings for the man when he first tasted his blood. It was deliciously sweet, the taste lingering on his tongue for days and he knew in that moment one single drop would never be enough. For a while he believed that was all he would ever taste, Randy had been distant and cold afterward, but then out of the blue Randy asked for Punk to feed on him at the feeding house and Punk wondered in that moment if the attraction wasn't as one sided as he initially believed it to be. He had minor suspicions beforehand like when Randy didn't take his eyes off of him whilst Kaitlyn fed on him, his eyes burnt a hole right through Punk the entire time, his pupils blown wide open, his mouth letting out delightful moan after moan, but Punk never let himself hope for it until Randy allowed him to feed off of him. Punk wasn't ashamed to admit that it had him aroused and it was painfully obvious the attraction would not fade away, in fact it only increased from that moment on.

Since then he had got his wish for more and Randy granted him access to feed on him, not once but twice and each time sent Punk's senses off the charts. The taste was incredible, he had never tasted blood that was so glorious and succulent, he relished every drop. Every moment of being intimate with Randy was etched onto his brain and has resulted in multiple replays in his own head whilst alone in bed. The attraction swiftly became sexual rather than just a blood attraction and Punk knew then he was in deep. But Randy seemed to enjoy their encounters in a sexual way too judging by his rather impressive erections that hadn't gone by unnoticed. Punk's lust got the best of him earlier that night on his latest visit and he took their attraction further as he stroked Randy's dick through his shorts as he suckled on his blood until he came with the most erotic groan and that noise would be imprinted in Punk's mind forever.

Those intense moments seem to overwhelm Randy and Punk couldn't blame or fault him for that. All the information, all the new experiences and desires are bound to take a toll on the mind, and really Punk felt Randy had dealt with it admirably. Some humans would probably go insane and find themselves in a padded cell within weeks, but not Randy. He just tended to get angry, he lashed out and sadly pushed Punk away after every encounter. Punk wondered if he had spoke the words that he felt and wanted to say then maybe they would be in a much better place, but Punk wasn't well practiced at laying his heart on the line, and something told him Randy hadn't been all that lucky in love either judging by the photo lying face down on a cabinet in Randy's home that he had accidentally stumbled across. When Punk first met Randy he had that broken hearted look about him, although that had all but vanished from his eyes nowadays. Punk harboured a vain and some may say an egotistical hope that he had something to do with that.

Randy seemed determined to keep Punk at arms length though and Punk tried to let his actions speak the words he was too afraid to voice that night and now he feared he may have scared Randy away for good by being so forward. After the last time Punk fed on him and jerked him off he made a bold move and tasted his cum and savoured every drop. He never thought he would be so sexually aggressive, or feel so attached so quickly, but Randy brought forth so many emotions that were rusty from such a long period of inactivity. Punk had friends, acquaintances, but the ones he truly loved died long ago. His family were all long gone. His best friend taken from the world. The only person he had truly had by his side for a long time now was AJ. In his life he had accumulated more enemies than friends and despite exacting revenge on a long time enemy, one still remained and now he feared Randy may get caught in the cross fire. Not to mention if Punk's enemy connected the dots then Randy may find himself in more danger and pain than he could ever imagine. Punk's enemy felt no remorse. He was a beast, a killing machine and he takes pride in his brutality. And if he learnt the truth about Rena's death, the war between him and Punk would escalate to the final battle, because Punk knew he would fight and protect Randy to the bitter end. Even if that meant sacrificing himself.

So despite the fear of leading his enemy to Randy's door, he felt it was a necessity to remain vigilant and keep an eye on him. The Vampire world had a habit of news spreading like wildfire and who knew maybe someone else other than Randy,AJ and Punk already knew the truth behind Rena's demise and that very fact, that unknowing, that very threat kept Punk outside guarding Randy's home. It was that and a budding attraction that brought Punk back there every night. Kept him watching. Kept him protecting. Kept him falling more and more in love.

...

Crashes, smashes and screaming. Punk had barely been back at the feeding house ten minutes before he heard the loud commotion downstairs. The sun had started to rise when he finally tore himself away from Randy's home, the darkness of night had started to recede and he could smell the sun approaching as dawn was about to break, and he felt comfortable enough in leaving Randy unguarded. The screaming and shouting increased and he sped up as he rushed down the stairs of the feeding house to see the cause of the commotion. He came to a halt as he saw his bitter and long sworn enemy with AJ in his grasp. A strong rough grip around her throat. She was pinned against the wall, suspended in the air by his strength as she coughed and spluttered. Punk was instantly full of dread and panic, and ready to fight.

'Brock stop it! Put her down!' Punk yelled as he made his presence known.

Punk heard an amused chuckle before Brock Lesnar turned and looked over his shoulder without releasing AJ from his vice like grip. 'Ah, Punk, nice of you to join us.'

'What do you want?' Punk asked through clenched teeth. His natural instinct was to rush over there and engage in a fight, but he knew how swiftly and mercilessly Brock could kill. He could remember. The memories deeply ingrained in his mind. Never to be forgotten.

'I want answers!' Brock bellowed. 'And this bitch has them!' Brock slammed AJ back against the wall viciously, her flailing arms and legs going limp as he punished her with his viciousness.

'Answers to what?' Punk could feel the dread intensify. In all likelihood Brock had investigated Rena's disappearance and he had found out AJ had been asking around too. Punk felt a heavy sense of guilt wash over him, he should never have put AJ in danger. He shouldn't have asked her to do that, he should've been the one to ask around and now he had to choose between protecting AJ or protecting Randy. A decision he couldn't make.

'She was snooping around. Asking questions about Rena's disappearance and I want to know why?' Brock focussed his attention back on AJ as he seethed. 'What do you know?'

AJ tried to shake her head, but was becoming increasingly weak. Punk couldn't let this continue. 'She was asking around on my orders. So if you want to talk to anyone, then talk to me!'

Brock looked back over his shoulder at Punk, narrowed eyes and heaving chest. Anger boiling red hot and destructive. He threw AJ's tiny body aside as if she was nothing but a feather, her body hurtled through the air before crashing abruptly into the adjacent wall. Punk winced as she hit, but knew she would be okay. If he had learnt anything over the decades he had known AJ it was that the woman was tough.

'You killed, Rena?' Brock asked with a rhetorical tone, thinking he had found the guilty party. Punk pondered the answer. He could keep Randy safe if he took the blame, however their were many lives stood around him at that very moment, both human and Vampire that would perish if he did. He had no doubt Brock would tear the place and everyone in it apart if he were the one to raise his hand and be the one responsible for Rena's demise.

'No. I didn't kill, Rena.' Punk knew he couldn't risk everyone's safety, despite his desire to keep Randy safe. There was a chance Brock would learn the truth eventually, but that would hopefully take time, and once he did find out Punk and Brock's war would've hopefully already come to a head and be over with , along with Punk standing victorious in the inevitable wreckage. Randy would remain safe for the time being, there was no way Punk would ever tell anyone about Randy's involvement and he trusted AJ to do the same.

'Then who did? And why were you asking about her?!' Brock yelled, his hulking form inching closer. The Vampire was a beast, pure strength and destruction. Punk had clashed with him many times over a bitter and dragged out war and had never been able to best him. If anything he had always come off worse. But he remained standing. Remained determined. Vengeance spurred him on.

'I was asking about her disappearance because I was concerned that someone out there might be hunting Vampires.' Punk was always quick to think on his feet, always an advantage he had against a numb skull like Brock. He may have the strength, but Punk had smarts, agility and speed in his favour. 'I didn't want trouble coming to our door so I asked AJ to investigate.'

Brock snarled, but remained still as if almost digesting Punk's explanation. 'You best be telling the truth or I'll kill everyone here. Just like I killed your friend all those years ago.' Brock laughed wickedly as he stared right at Punk menacingly.

The taunt left Punk full of rage. Brock had learnt how to antagonise from the best and Punk couldn't quell the rage inside. His hope of keeping everyone safe fell into the background as the red mist descended and clouded his judgement. 'I guess with Rena gone you're all alone now, huh?' He taunted right back, knowing full well he was poking the beast. 'After all, she was all you had left after I killed your maker.' Punk smirked, he knew exactly which buttons to press and he knew he had just lit the fuse to a stick of dynamite. The countdown ensued and in seconds Brock would explode!

Brock screamed feral and savage. He launched himself at Punk as the battle commenced. A new chapter of their war was to be written here and now. Brock's nest launched at the Vampires that frequented the feeding house. Yelling, snarling and screaming. Humans bolted for the door. Vampires fought in every direction. Brock hauled Punk up and slammed him down onto the floor, but Punk quickly evaded a second attack and got back to his feet. Punk used lightning fast punches and kicks to Brock's legs and face to gain the upper hand and send the mammoth Vampire stumbling. One of Brock's group lunged at him from the side, but Punk ducked and grabbed a shard of wood and dusted the Vamp in a flash. A forceful punch landed on his jaw suddenly and he staggered backwards, falling against the wall. He shook the cobwebs free to see Brock rushing forward, wild eyes, face red with anger and a stake in hand.

...

* * *

**Okay, show of hands who guessed Punk's enemy was Brock?! This chapter was very much a getting in Punk's head chapter, teasing more about him and his past, and giving a few little bits of information about his life and how he became who he is, but not giving the whole entire picture. Also CLIFFHANGER!**

**I hope you liked the reveal, and I hope you are anxious for more. Things are about to start heating up...in more ways than one :)**

**As ever if you enjoyed reading, and you feel like you want to let me know, a review is always a lovely treat ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Brock is the enemy! I did panic a lot about whether I made it to obvious with the connection to Rena/Sable. But that was the plan and I always stick to it LOL ;)**

**Anyways here's the next chapter, did Punk survive the attack?**

* * *

Randy stepped inside the feeding house and instantly glass crushed under his foot. His head darted around seeing destruction littering every direction. Broken furniture, overturned chairs with legs missing, smashed glass and blood smears on the walls. Randy started to panic, his limbs trembled as his ears pricked up listening out for any sound of anyone still in the building. He moved with cautious steps inching little by little further into the house. He then noticed the piles of ashes. Air rushed out of his lungs as he feared the worst.

'Punk?' Randy looked around frantically, wishing for Punk to appear from nowhere like he always did, but the Vampire didn't. Randy lost all caution and started running through the building yelling Punk's name. Initial concerns of the perpetrators still being there a distant memory as concern for Punk overtook him. He scaled the stairs and checked all the rooms on the second floor. Nothing. Randy feared the worse. He wondered if Punk was nothing more than a pile of ash on the ground floor. He fell to the floor, sitting at the top of the stairs with his head in his hands. Suddenly he heard a noise, someone was downstairs. He jumped to his feet and ran down the stairs. 'Punk?!'

Arriving back in the main living area nothing had changed. No sign of life. He must be hearing things. All hope died as he stood and stared at the ashes at his feet. 'Looking for me?' Randy jumped and spun on his heels to see Punk stood at the foot of the stairs. The worry seeped from Randy like water expunged from a sponge. He couldn't help the smile gracing his face as he took a deep breath. 'It almost looks like you were worried about me?'

'What the fuck happened?' Randy asked as he surveyed the carnage, utter relief consumed him and he could feel a blush rise on his cheeks knowing Punk had heard and seen him acting so worried.

Punk shrugged and walked closer to Randy, looking around the wreckage of the feeding house as he did. 'Brock happened.'

Randy shook his head not understanding. 'Who's Brock?'

Punk sighed and ran his hand through his hair, there was no point in sugar coating. 'Brock's my enemy that I mentioned before.' Punk saw Randy nod, he could see Randy hadn't connected the dots, hadn't found the missing puzzle pieces. He would paint a clearer picture for him however. 'He's also Rena's husband.'

Randy's eyes widened in shock and his breath got lodged in his throat. 'He did this because of me?' Randy realised, he looked at Punk apologetically, he didn't know what to say. The Vampire had come for him, to find out who killed his wife. 'I caused this.'

Punk stepped in close to Randy and held onto Randy trying to comfort him. 'No, Brock did this! This doesn't fall on your shoulders, this is all on him.' Punk made it clear, but Randy couldn't help but feel guilty.

'People died, Punk. I'm the reason why.'

'No you're not...'

'He wouldn't have been here if I hadn't killed Rena!' Randy interrupted. 'How many?' Punk shook his head his brows furrowing in confusion not following Randy's thoughts. 'How many did Brock kill?'

'Two.' Punk answered. 'All the humans got away, but Brock and his gang got two of ours. We killed most of them before they bailed. But not before they saved Brock's ass.' Punk shook his head bitterly, that motherfucker always managed to slip away.

'You fought with Brock?' Randy queried as he instinctively reached out for Punk.

'Yeah. He had me on the ropes at one point, but AJ made a timely save.' Punk smiled as he locked eyes with Randy. He could see the guilt running rampant in the man's eyes and he needed Randy to understand none of it was his fault. 'Listen Randy, this war between Brock and I, this isn't the first fight we've had. The guys we lost tonight aren't the first, and unfortunately they won't be the last. This has nothing to do with you killing Rena. Brock would have found his way here eventually, the situation with Rena just sped the process along a little. So please don't feel guilty, all of this bullshit was inevitable. Got it?' Punk smiled as his thumbs ran comforting circles over Randy's shoulders where he still held onto him.

Randy nodded as they stared longingly at one another. Randy eyes drifting to Punk's lips as the light gleamed off the lip ring he wore. He returned his gaze to Punk's eyes, and found himself quickly engrossed in the colour green all over again. Randy's throat ran dry as a moment hung in the balance, he felt his heart pound and his lungs scream out for oxygen as he forgot to breathe. He shook himself free from the trance and looked around stepping away from Punk's grasp. 'What are you gonna do about this place? Your home is ruined!'

Punk chuckled with amusement. 'Randy, this isn't my home. I have a real house across town. I even have a car.'

Randy felt embarrassment flood in, he hadn't really thought about how far Vampire's had integrated into the world. He just assumed they lived in dark and dank places like the feeding house. Or hid out in the sewers. 'So, you have somewhere to stay then?'

'Yeah, I'm all good.' Punk smiled as he headed out the room. 'I'm heading home now actually.'

'Oh right yeah, I guess I should go.' Randy followed Punk out of the house and waited for Punk to lock the door and walked beside him as they exited the familiar alley. 'So erm...where do you live?'

'I told you across town.' Punk teased and laughed as he saw Randy narrow his eyes at him. 'I live with AJ in downtown Miami.'

Punk saw a flash of something cross Randy's features and waited for Randy to speak, he could sense something was on the humans mind. 'So, you and AJ...you're, ya know...together?'

Punk smiled as he stopped walking. That something he saw seemed to be a concoction of jealousy and disappointment. He wondered if this attraction he felt so intensely really was reciprocated after all. He had believed it was, then a voice in his head told him he was wrong. But the evidence was certainly mounting up to support his theory. He certainly knew the answer he wanted. 'We live together. Nothing more. She's a friend.' Punk made sure to make his situation crystal clear and he was pleased as he watched Randy smile and nod and that look he wore before vanish.

'Oh okay.' Randy shuffled from one foot to the other as they remained stood still on the sidewalk. 'Well I guess I'll be going.'

Punk nodded and then locked eyes with Randy once more. 'Or you could come to mine?' Punk had been alive for almost a century and yet he could still feel nerves and trepidation. Memories of teenage years lost long ago.

'What about AJ?'

Punk shrugged. 'No problem, she's staying at Kaitlyn's tonight. So, what do you say? I mean I told you I'd protect you didn't I? And what better way to do that than having you stay at my house?'

Randy smiled, he remembered the promise, he felt his heart beat a little faster. 'I guess that makes sense. Lead the way.'

...

Randy stared at his reflection, surprised to find mirrors in Punk's home. In every text he had read about Vampire lore each had swore Vampires couldn't see their reflection, Randy wondered if that was false or Punk simply had them for decoration in an otherwise empty hall. He got so lost in his own thoughts that he nearly choked when Punk whizzed by and he saw him in the mirror. He coughed and spluttered, gaining Punk's attention and concern.

'You have a reflection.' Randy croaked, yet more bullshit Vampire myths.

'I do, I guess that's another piece of information you've learnt. I told you there's a lot of bullshit written about Vamps in your world.' Punk smiled as he walked into the spacious living room.

Randy looked around, mouth agape again. It had pretty much been the only expression he had worn since arriving at Punk's house. He didn't think the feeding house would be so lucrative, but judging from the size of Punk's home and the lavish amenities he had to be earning some major cash. Although in saying that Punk wasn't extremely extravagant in purchases, he had a great house, a good car, but other than that Punk seemed far from materialistic. 'So, you can see your reflection then?'

'Of course, how the hell do you think I shave?' Punk chuckled as he watched Randy look around. 'So, do you want anything to eat or drink? I think I have something other than pigs blood.'

'Pigs blood?' Randy wondered why Punk would have pigs blood when there was plenty of human blood readily available to him.

Punk groaned, he wasn't sure how to explain it. Or even how much to explain. 'I don't tend to feed off humans.'

'But the feeding house...'

'Is what I set up to save humans from being killed, and to show other Vampires there's a different way, but I didn't create it so I could easily fill my own needs.' Punk rubbed at the back of his neck, Randy had noticed that trait a few times now, seemingly a nervous habit.

'You fed off me though.' Randy felt his stomach twist into knots as something fluttered away in there and a shuddering breath left him. It wasn't a question, it was a statement from Randy. Punk knew that. And despite it not technically being a question, Punk knew Randy was fishing for an answer. An explanation as to what made him different. What made Randy the exception to his rule. Despite the urge to answer that, Punk wasn't sure it would be an answer that Randy wanted to hear, or that he could handle. Punk looked over to see Randy come closer. 'Am I the only one?'

Punk took a deep breath. 'You're the only human I've fed off in fifty years.'

Shock took over Randy, something clenched in his chest at what that could mean. He was the only one. His was the only blood Punk had tasted in decades. 'Why?'

Punk looked into him, a look so strong that Randy felt awestruck by it. It was full of heat, intensity and something else that Randy wasn't sure of, but if it was what he thought it could be it made his chest feel tighter and his heart pound in his chest. 'That's a long story.' Punk almost whispered as he closed the distance between Randy and himself. Punk felt the heat radiating off Randy, the electricity between them buzzing, his mouth watering as he remembered every little thing about the last time he fed off Randy. The taste, the smell, the sounds, Randy's body tight and rigid as the softest gasps escaped him as he climaxed. All imprinted in Punk's memory. All of it savoured. All of it precious. He rested his hands on Randy's hips, his forehead against Randy's, he closed his eyes momentarily and when he opened them he found blue eyes watching him. 'Don't push me away, Randy.'

Randy pushed his nose against Punks, and shook his head faintly. 'I won't. Not anymore.' Suddenly Randy's lips were on his, caught off guard and feeling on the back foot Punk could only moan against Randy's lips. Then when a tongue ran along the seam of his lips he regrouped and kissed Randy back with the same fervour.

They pulled apart, both grinning. Randy knew this was right, he had told himself over and over that it wasn't. That the attraction to Punk was so very wrong, but his body, his mind it all cried out for him, and when with Punk he felt safe, and happy, and maybe even loved. He could feel that tight grip on his heart and he wondered if he looked at Punk in that same intense way that Punk looked at him. The way he was looking at him right now. Randy felt Punk's lips kiss along his neck and throat and he groaned as he imagined what it would feel like to have Punk bite him there. His whole body shivered as Punk's hands ran over his back and the kiss resumed. Randy had been keeping himself from his true desires for too long and now he was determined to embrace them, let his mind and body go with the moment. To let himself experience everything that he had dreamt of with Punk. He broke the kiss and saw vibrant green eyes shining back at him. He placed a delicate kiss on Punk's lips as fingers ran down his torso to the waistband of Punk's jeans. In a flurry he unbuckled Punk's belt, his intentions clear.

'Randy, wait...' Punk grasped both of Randy's wrists stopping them from unzipping his fly. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

Randy couldn't help but smile, Punk still needed his reassurance, he would never take anything Randy wasn't willing to give. It gave Randy confidence, it made him sure he was making the right choice. It made his chest tighter and his body hum. Randy looked at Punk deeply, he removed the Vampires hand from his wrist and guided it to the erection straining in his sweat pants. 'What do you think?'

Punk gave it the slightest squeeze and he could barely contain himself at the erotic and aroused look on Randy's face as he bit his lip to stifle a moan. Another kiss ensued as Punk took hold of Randy's hand and lead him upstairs.

...

Randy moaned and his back arched off the bed as Punk drank the blood flowing from his wrist. He ground his body against Punk's, a smile full of arousal and pride as he felt Punk's own erection straining in his jeans. Randy was relieved to know that he could bring out the same arousal in Punk that he brought forth in him. He wondered if Punk had gotten aroused every time he had fed off him, wondered if Punk enjoyed more than just his blood. He wondered if there was more to this, to them, than just a blood connection all along.

Just feeling Punk grind down against him, feeling his dick against his own was pushing Randy closer and quicker to the edge. He started to fidget and squirm, but Punk pinned his hips to the bed. Punk stopped drinking from him and hovered above, his lips red and drops running down his chin. 'It's okay, I'm close too. You don't have to hide from me.'

The air rushed out of Randy, his chest thundering and tight, a warmth spreading from there all over his body. Without a second thought he reared up and curled his hand around Punk's neck and smashed their lips together. His tongue delved into Punk's mouth as his blood smeared over their lips and chins. He could taste the coppery tang of his own blood, yet it didn't faze him, he was so caught up in the moment, his excitement building as he felt Punk sliding his sweat pants off his hips. They broke apart and Randy's clothing was quickly thrown to the bedroom floor. Randy felt a brief trickle of apprehension, the tiniest flicker of a thought that he was naked in front of a Vampire, a man, yet it was so distant, lost in a sea of many others, all so pleasant, so erotic, so right. Randy gasped as Punk took hold of his aching cock and jerked him off with a tight grip as he went back to biting his wrist. Randy thrashed his head and bucked his hips wildly as he revelled in unparalleled arousal. Within seconds he reached his limit, with a deep and loud moan he erupted. His cum spilling out and creating pools on his taut abdomen. Randy bit down hard on his lip drawing blood as he watched with a glazed over stare at his cum still spurting from his rock hard dick. His head fell back against the pillow as his body trembled in the afterglow of the most intense and longest orgasm of his life. His eyes closed, his mind comfortably empty, quiet and still. He heard the faint sounds of a zipper and a quiet thud of clothing hitting the floor. He felt the mattress dip at either side of his hips and he slowly opened his eyes. The sight before him made the world stop. Punk had straddled his hips, completely naked and fisting his dick. Randy looked down enthralled at seeing another man jerk off right in front of his very eyes. He felt his own spent dick twitch in appreciation. His hands rippled up Punk's well defined thighs, and that's when he finally found out just how far Punk's ink ran over his body. A mystery that had plagued his thoughts finally solved. Tattoos all over his chest, down his arms to his knuckles and fingers. He wanted to study them, to look at them in every detail, run his fingers along ever inch of decorated skin. Randy smiled as he caught Punk's gaze, green eyes fixated on him. At that very moment Randy had never felt so wanted. So adored. So special. Randy sat up and kissed Punk, his hands running over his colourful chest, tracing the patterns and pictures that adorned his skin. He kissed down his throat and chest, licking and sucking on his pierced nipples as Punk threw his head back and let out the most sensual sound that would be stuck in Randy's head for the rest of his life. He watched as Punk started to move his hips slightly, his ass rubbing against Randy's half hard dick and the hand on his own dick moved even faster. Delicate caresses drifted lower until Randy read the words 'Straight Edge' inked in an arch over Punk's belly button. He ran a finger gently from the S over to the E and looked back up to see Punk still watching him. He smiled and kissed Punk again. Punk moaned against his lips as he pushed Randy back down so he was flat, and that same sensual sound returned, albeit louder this time as Punk came. Punk unloaded and his cum mixed and joined Randy's on the humans stomach.

Punk's clouded vision started to clear, his equilibrium returning as he felt Randy's hands back on his thighs. Randy was watching him with a soft gaze. Punk's lips curled as he saw Randy's satiated features staring back at him. Punk dipped his fingers in the pools of cum on Randy's belly and sucked them clean relishing the taste on his tongue. He saw Randy's eyes widen and his tongue run over his lips. He gathered more on his digits and guided them to Randy, and without hesitation Randy licked and sucked their combined flavour off them. Punk followed it with a quick and delicate kiss before collapsing on his back beside Randy on the bed.

A comfortable silence ensued, a satiated exhaustion settling over their bodies. Randy rolled onto his side, and Punk's tattoos garnered his attention once more. His hand travelled from his chest to his belly again and ran back and forth along the words inscribed below his ribs. Punk stilled Randy's hand, sweeping it up in his own as their fingers interlocked. He turned to face Randy and saw questions hovering in those familiar eyes. He could always see what was happening in Randy's mind. His eyes always told the story, they were so expressive. 'What do you want to ask?'

Randy's brows furrowed together wondering how Punk could read him so effortlessly. He shrugged, Punk had been decidedly vague about his life, about his past and he didn't want to force the issue. Especially now, and after what had just transpired. He didn't want to sour the mood. He was revelling in what he was feeling, he didn't want it to end.

Punk ran a thumb over his lips and cradled his jaw. 'You can ask me.' And he meant it. He wanted to share his life with Randy, to tell him the story, to show him who he really is.

'Straight edge means more to you than most doesn't it?' Randy whispered, the feeling in the room changing. Not to something bad or unpleasant, just different. He had a feeling what Punk had to tell him would be important. It would reveal so much and answer so many questions he had about Punk. And he wanted to learn it all, he wanted to know the man led beside him.

Punk nodded. 'Yeah.' He took a breath. 'For everyone else it means no drugs, no alcohol, no smoking, ya know the usual.' Randy nodded, he had heard about the straight edge lifestyle long ago, he knew what it was all about. He himself had never felt that way, partaking in most activities that are frowned upon in the straight edge community, but he had always thought each to their own. 'For me it also means abstaining from blood. I didn't get any of my tattoos until I was made Vampire, and the straight edge one was one of my first. It was a vow, a promise to myself. One that I couldn't break. I guess I failed now.'

A sombre look graced his face and Randy wanted to wish it away immediately. 'You didn't fail. You've never taken anything that I wasn't willing to give. I wanted you. You wanted me. That doesn't make you a failure.'

An appreciative smile appears, and Punk kissed Randy softly. 'You told me once that I'm different to other Vampires.'

'You are.' Randy responded instantly, he truly believed that. Without a shadow of a doubt, Punk was different, so unlike any other Vampire. Or any other human for that matter. One of a kind.

'I didn't use to be.' That sadness took hold of Punk again, his focus shifting, his eyes turning vacant, and getting lost in memories. Randy squeezed his hand ever so slightly bringing him back to him. 'I was like every other Vampire, but one night all that changed.'

'How?' Randy asked, hoping that this could be the moment where he truly learnt who Punk was. He wanted to get to know him, he wanted to learn everything, from start to finish, the good and the bad, because that's what lovers do. And that is what he wanted Punk to be. What he already thought of him as.

Punk shuffled closer to Randy pressed his forehead against Randy's and closed his eyes. 'That's a long story.'

'Then start from the beginning.'

...

* * *

**So now Randy fully understands the danger he's in when it comes to Brock, but he's becoming more and more attached to Punk. Both Randy and Punk are falling for each other more and more. And will Randy finally learn about Punk's past? It certainly seems that way!**

**Thanks for reading, and if you feel like letting me know that you enjoyed it a review is always appreciated. ;)**

**Til next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the continued support with this challenging story. I appreciate every fave, follow and review so much :)**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's a biggie!**

* * *

**Chicago, Illi Nois. 1925**

His feet kicked up snow, it still coming down in heavy flurries and showing no sign of relenting. The snow was no stranger to the Windy City. Chicago covered white was a familiar site in the winter months. A heavy chill intensified by gusts of wind as it blew hard and harsh in his face. A gloved hand held up to try and keep the cold snow from getting in his eyes and mouth, his head turned to the side and eyes on the snow at his feet as he trudged through the awful weather on his way home. It was late, nearing midnight and the streets were empty the bad weather making the city resemble a ghost town. Not paying attention to what was in front of him he crashed straight into someone. He apologised his eyes being greeted by a tall and wide frame. The man stared at him darkly, stone faced and rigid frame. He went to step around the man, but he stepped right in his way.

'What the hell is your problem?' He asked through gritted teeth, also endowed with a short temper.

The hulking man made no movement and gave no answer. 'I've been watching you, Phillip.' A voice suddenly sounded behind him and he spun around to see a rotund man standing further down the street.

'Who are you?' Phillip asked.

The man slowly approached, wearing a black coat practically flowing to the ground, with black leather gloves, a bald head and a double chin. The man smiled, Phillip took note that the man had an almost smug, slimy look on his face and it unsettled him. 'My name is Paul Heyman.' Paul stepped around him and patted the burly form next to him. 'This is my associate Brock Lesnar.'

'And you're stopping me in the street because?'

'Because I'm hungry.' Heyman sneered as he took on a more sinister glare. 'Brock.' On command Brock grabbed Phil and held him tightly on the shoulders, keeping him still in front of Heyman. Phil watched wide eyed as Heyman revealed his fangs. 'This will only hurt for a minute.' Heyman leant in close and whispered. 'Feel free to scream.'

Galvanised Phillip head butted Heyman and struggled and squirmed to break Lesnar's grip, but the man had beastly strength. Phillip was suddenly hauled off his feet and was thrown airborne into the wall, he landed with a thud face down in the snow. His head ached and his vision blurred as he was dragged along the snow. Ever so slowly his vision started to clear and once he had regained his bearing he saw he was now in an isolated alley way. He looked around, the one exit was blocked by the beast. Heyman grabbed his chin. 'I should be angered by your lack of respect, but for some reason I find you somewhat interesting.'

'Get the hell away from me.'

'So much intensity, so much fire and passion. You could be useful. Very useful.' Paul smirked as he suddenly sunk his fangs into Phillip's flesh. Phillip choked gasp got lodged in his throat, he tried to push Heyman off him, tried to kick and throw punches but he couldn't match the man's strength. Slowly he felt himself weakening, his knees buckling, the cold snow seeping through his trousers as he hit the ground. He was fading fast, he could feel his blood being drained fast and his vision distorted. Paul released him, and he fell onto his side, desperate attempts to crawl away, to try and escape. His head was wrenched back and before he knew it his face was shoved against Heyman's wrist. Liquid rushing past his lips, he tried to pull away, but a hand on the back of his head kept him in place. He felt the liquid seeping from his lips and down his chin and he looked up to see Heyman and Brock stood over him. A harsh shove sent him sprawling backwards, he swiped at his mouth to see red staining the back of his hand.

'What are you?!'

'The same as you now.' Paul chuckled as he licked the remnants of Phillip's blood from his lips.

Phillip shook his head, not understanding what had happened. How he had ended up in this predicament. 'What am I?'

'A Vampire.'

...

**New York City, 1964**

Destruction had been wrought. Fire, blood and dead bodies surrounded them. Paul put an arm around him. 'It never gets old does it Phillip? Causing such chaos, wreaking havoc, having blood on our hands.'

Phillip chuckled and licked at his fangs that still had blood on them from the family they had just wiped out. 'Almost forty years of destruction now Heyman. We're gaining quite the following.'

'A well deserved reputation. Ever since we wiped out that whole village we've become legends of our kind. I knew I saw something in you. Such a loose canon, no fear, and such courage. I'm pleased I picked my progenies so well.'

Phillip smiled at his maker. 'Speaking of which where is your other progeny?'

'Brock is off torturing that female he had his eye on, I believe her name was Rena.' Heyman laughed an almost proud look displayed on his grotesque features.

Suddenly Phillip's ear pricked up, he scanned over the area and spied a woman hiding in the shadows. His stomach rumbled and he growled low in his throat. He saw the woman flee, he smirked, he always did love a chase. He rushed off, Heyman yelling after him to find him once he was finished.

The woman ran and ran, but Phillip quickly tracked her down. She made it to her home slamming the door, however Phillip stopped the door from slamming shut. He forced his way in and backhanded the woman to the floor. She tried to crawl, but he pulled her back by the ankle. He played cat and mouse enjoying the woman's pleas and struggles, the tears running down her face was an added bonus. The darkness inside of him that was born in 1925 had been nourished under his makers wing. The Phillip Brooks that had lived for 18 years as a human was long dead, only a monster remained in his body. He tugged the woman onto her feet, she slapped him around the face and he just mockingly laughed in her face. He bared his teeth and bit into her. He gulped and downed her blood as it rushed down his throat. He felt the woman's body quickly fall lifeless. Suddenly a light filled the room, a burning sensation built in his chest. He looked down to see a golden glow emanating from his torso. He looked down to see the woman no longer looking scared. Her eyes were barely open, but she looked determined.

'What have you done?!' Phillip yelled.

'I'm sending you to hell.' She spat, Phillip shoved her to the ground and turned to leave, but suddenly a force field stopped him. He looked around to see himself surrounded by four crystals.

'You're a witch!' He snarled. As he was electrocuted by the force field as he tried to break free. The burning in his chest was increasing, he could feel such pain in his chest. Crying, begging and pleading voices started yelling in his head, he grabbed at his head trying to make them stop, it felt like his body was being ripped apart. He sunk to his knees and looked to the dying witch. 'What's happening to me?'

All she could manage was a faint whisper. 'I foresaw my death, so I cursed my blood.' She coughed and spluttered, her life ebbing away. 'I...restored your...soul!' Her eyes fell closed and she fell limp.

Phillip stared up at the ceiling his hands clawing at his chest as he felt he was on fire, the golden glow got brighter and brighter bathing him in light as a tortured scream ripped from him. Then it felt like something tore inside of him and the light took over the room and swept him up.

...

**Chicago, Illi Nois 1978**

Returning home to Chicago wasn't in his plans. Phillip had travelled and travelled, and suddenly the surroundings felt familiar, memories from his human life coming back to him slowly. Hardly the ideal homecoming. Since being cursed in New York City Phillip had dwelled in the sewers, living off rats and road kill. During the night humans would look at him with disgust, mistaking him for a homeless person. Which wasn't exactly far from the truth. He had lived a miserable existence for over a decade, and the worse of it was the voices in his head. The haunting cries of pain and anguish from his victims would never shut up. A deserved life of torture. He had been shunned by the few Vampires he had met, they could tell something was off every time he refused to hunt and kill humans. He was a shell of the monster Heyman had turned him into and the weight of the remorse he carried on his shoulders was drowning him.

Phillip scurried after a rat outside a house, tripping over the trash can at their back yard. He watched the rat disappear into darkness and he screamed in frustration. He hated his existence. He had toyed with ending his undead life, inflicting a true final death upon himself, but a big part of him wanted to repent. The curse that had been cast on him wanted to punish him, and Phillip wanted to be punished. The monster he was gone was dead, but the destruction left in its wake needed to be punished and Phillip desperately needed to wipe away his sins. Suddenly the door to the house opened and a bright light shone in his eyes.

'Who's there?' The man asked. 'What are you doing on my property?'

Phillip scrambled backwards and shrunk back pathetically against the wall. He felt so weak, so hungry. The man guided the light up and down his body taking note of how frail he looked. Phillip whispered an apology for intruding on the humans life and went to leave when the man stopped him. 'Do you need something to eat?'

Phillip shook his head, the last thing he needed was this man to take pity on him. He deserved no good deeds. He deserved no ones help. The man was persistent however and wouldn't take Phillip's insistent no's for an answer.

'What can I get you?' The man asked as he stepped back into his house. Phillip approached the door and saw the man opening the fridge in his kitchen. 'A sandwich? Or maybe something more substantial. You certainly look like you need a good meal.'

'You don't have the type of food I need.' Phillip whispered meekly. 'I don't deserve your help.'

The man closed the fridge and walked back toward him. A soft look of concern on his face. 'Everyone deserves help. Why don't you come in?'

'I can't.' Phillip shook his head, he didn't deserve to be treated so kindly, for any to feel such empathy toward him. 'I'm not who you think I am.' The man reached out to him, placing a caring hand on his shoulder. Phillip growled bared his teeth and flinched away from his touch. 'I told you I don't deserve your help!' Phillip yelled as he hissed through his fangs.

The man was shocked, he gasped at Phillip's appearance, but didn't pull away or slam the door shut in Phillip's face. The man took a deep breath and collected himself. 'I see what you mean when you said I don't have the type of food you need.' The man disappeared momentarily, then appeared with a jacket on. 'Stay here. I'll be back soon.'

The human turned from him and disappeared. Phillip stood dumbfounded at the mans lack of fear and horror. Phillip was torn, a large part of him told him to run and just disappear into the night, to forget the human, but he remained in the mans yard for near enough an hour before he returned. By which point Phillip was crouched in the shadows, he saw the man appear in the doorway and look around for him. Phillip stood and the man held up what looked like a glass of blood. 'I got you some blood. It's not human, only pigs blood, but it should help with your hunger.' The man waited, and waited, but Phillip never moved. He was scared, frightened of losing control. The last thing he wanted was any harm to come to the human, especially from his own hands. 'Look, I'll leave it here for you.' The man placed it on the door step and stepped back inside his home. Phillip slowly approached, the man had vacated the kitchen and Phillip sat down on the step his exhausted legs no longer able to keep him stood up. The glass trembled in his hands, the smell of blood was glorious, he took a tentative sip, it wasn't as delectable as human blood, but it was a decent alternative. He gulped the glass down in a flash. Before long the man returned and set another glass full of blood beside Phillip.

'There's plenty more where that came from. You can come back tomorrow if you need to.' Phillip made quick work of the second glass, his belly hadn't been so full in over a decade. He nodded at the human, a small sign of appreciation for his kindness and went to leave. 'The name's Colt.'

Phillip turned and looked at the human. 'Thank you, Colt.'

...

**Chicago, Illi Nois 1980**

After the first night that Colt had given him blood Phillip had returned to his door night after night. Colt never turned him away, never asked why Phillip needed his assistance. Phillip appreciated the man and slowly over the next months they had began to trust and form some kind of friendship. Colt asked about Vampires, his curiosity over the creatures building the more time he spent with Phillip. Eventually Phillip explained his situation, and as ever Colt showed him kindness and understanding. Before he knew it Phillip had been invited into the mans home. He had been quickly christened with the name Punk by Colt, who told him he had the attitude, the demeanour and from his raggedy and baggy clothing that he picked from Colt's own wardrobe he was most definitely a dirty little punk. The name stuck, easily rolled off the tongue and before he knew it Phillip was forgotten, consigned to the past.

Punk felt more human than he had in so long, along with kindness Colt reminded him of his humanity. Reminded him of trust, loyalty and friendship. Punk eventually moved in with the human and the bond between them grew stronger. Punk found it rather amusing that the best friend he had made in his undead life was a human being.

Punk had just returned home, his hood over his head. He turned into the living room to see the room torn apart. Furniture broken and over turned, smashed lamps and photo frames. He rushed in and out of rooms calling Colt's name, but he got no answer. He returned to the living room and noticed the puddle of blood seeping into the carpet.

'Oh, was Colt his name?'

Punk spun around to see Heyman, Brock and Rena stood on the other side of the room. His eyes fell to the floor as he realised at their feet lied the lifeless body of his friend. 'No! Colt!' Punk rushed over to him, falling to his knees beside his friends body. He cradled the man in his arms, his body already cold. He felt pain, sorrow and anger rise up in him. Eyes full of fire stared up at his former cohorts. 'Why?!' He screamed.

'It's time you came back to us Phillip.' Heyman stated. 'Playing a human is no way for a progeny of mine to act.'

'That's why you did this? You want me back?' Punk asked bitterly. It was his fault, he brought them here. Colt's blood was on his hands.

'He was holding you back. Keeping you from who you really are, Phillip.' Heyman stated as he crouched beside Punk, placing a blood soaked hand on his shoulder. 'A demon.'

'Don't call me that.' Punk whispered. 'I'm not that monster anymore.'

'You are. That monster lives. We know the curse that has been unjustly inflicted upon you, but the monster is waiting to be set free Phillip. That cold, merciless killing machine lives in there still. That dirty soul cannot kill the monster. Unleash the real you Phillip. Make me proud.'

Punk rested Colt's body gently on the ground. 'Make you proud?' Punk saw Heyman smirk, saw Colt's blood over the fat bastards clothes. 'Fuck you!' He lunged at his maker beating down on him before he was thrown off Heyman by Lesnar. Brock and he locked eyes, preparing to fight, but Heyman stepped in between them.

'Stop!' Heyman turned to him. 'What have you become? What did he turn you into?' Heyman shook his head as he pointed at the human, an almost sad look on his podgy face. 'You'll realise one day, you belong with us. And when that time comes my child, I'll welcome you back with open arms.'

Punk watched the three of them leave, thinking silently that Heyman shouldn't count on it. Punk eyes fell back onto his friend. He had never felt such pain, such heart ache before. He sank down to the floor and he stared at Colt's lifeless body. He lost track of how long he sat there, thinking about how much he owed Colt for. He made him feel again. Made him trust again. Made him feel like living again. Now he was gone and he was responsible for that. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand and crawled over to Colt. He closed the mans eyes and thanked him.

He watched the ambulance and police arrive. Saw Colt taken away. His anger boiled red hot, and in that moment he swore he would avenge him. He would get his revenge and he would do it in Colt's name.

...

**Trenton, New Jersey 1986**

Six years. Six long years since he had lost his best friend, and Punk still had his sole mission of revenge. He had caught up with Heyman, Lesnar and Rena multiple times over the years, but they always evaded his clutches. Just as he was about to hit the fatal blow they would escape by the skin of their teeth and Punk's thirst for vengeance remained unquenched.

A battle had ensued in woodland, Punk had Heyman, he had the steak in his hand ready to plunge it straight through the bastards heart before Lesnar made a timely save. Brock always was the difference maker. Rena, Heyman, they were both easy targets that Punk knew he could vanquish without much bother, but Lesnar he was a fighter. He was brutal and sadistic and he could never gain the upper hand over the beast. Frustration had been building inside of Punk, it had been brewing deep down inside of him, turning more and more aggressive at every unsuccessful attempt, he tried to bottle it up, to keep calm, but he no longer had that influence, the reassurance he once had, that he once treasured. Colt was long gone. Six years had rushed by so fast, and Punk was very much starting to feel like a failure. Like he was letting Colt down on his vow. He yelled out feral and full of rage at the moon above him.

'I promise I'll get them. I swear to you Colt.' He whispered. He got to his feet and sniffed the air. He picked up his enemies scent and began his pursuit.

The scent led him deeper into the woodland, the area dense with trees and hiding the moon and stars from his vision. The more time he spent in the wood the more he started to feel uncomfortable, like he was being watched and followed. He pricked up his ears, hearing a twig snap not too far behind him. He could smell another Vampire close by. Not one familiar to him. A stranger. He came to a sudden halt and someone ran right into the back of him. He formed an attack posture and growled as he span around. What greeted him was a diminutive female, tanned skin and big brown eyes. Black locks that flowed down past her shoulders.

'Why are you following me?' Punk snarled, he didn't know what side of the fence this Vampire would land; friend or foe. Not that Punk was interested in either. He wanted no friends. He was born a loner and he should have stayed that way. If he had Colt would still be alive. And as for foes he has enough of them on his plate right now as it is.

'Sorry, I...' The female stammered taken aback by Punk's abrasive attitude. 'I didn't know what else to do. I saw the fight you had with them and then they took off and now I'm all alone...'

'Wait!' Punk cut off the woman's rambling. 'You know Heyman?' He asked, a friend of Heyman was always a foe. Maybe he did have a little room left on the plate after all.

'I know him. Just not for long.' The woman shrugged, she could see Punk trying to figure her out, trying to determine if she was a threat. 'I only got turned a week ago.'

'You've only been a Vampire for a week?' Punk asked, his mind on overdrive as to who turned her. If she was in their company then had to have been either Heyman, Lesnar or Rena. 'Who turned you?'

'Rena.' The female confirmed. 'She had treated me like I was nothing but an irritation.'

Punk scoffed. 'Yeah, Rena is like that. She often turns humans into Vamps and then disowns them. Lets them fend for themselves.'

'Great!' The woman sarcastically quipped. 'So in the last week I died, got reborn as a Vampire, got saddled with the shittiest maker in the world who also happened to be a blonde bimbo with her head stuck up her ass and now I've been disowned by said bimbo? Wow! Aren't I lucky?'

Punk shrugged. 'Luck is for losers.' He turned from the woman and carried on his hunt. He hadn't gotten far when he distinctly heard the woman still following him. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder to see her only a few feet behind. 'What are you doing?'

'I thought, maybe, that I could stick with you?' She smiled, trying for innocence, yet something told Punk this woman had serious smarts, cunning and wit.

'Well you thought wrong.' Punk stated harshly. 'I don't want company.' He turned and stalked off intent on leaving the woman behind.

'I can help you.' She yelled.

Punk huffed out a sigh. Conversing and arguing with a baby Vampire was not the best use of his time. He had a mission already, and he was no good at babysitting. Why wouldn't this woman leave him alone! 'I don't need your help! Take the hint and beat it!'

'You won't avenge Colt without help.'

Instantly something dark, a ball of anger raged inside of Punk and he stamped right up to the woman, intimidating her as she took backwards steps before hitting a tree. Punk caged her in and she saw the fire in his eyes. 'You have no right to say his name. Don't ever say it again or it will be the last thing you ever do.'

The woman nodded. 'I'm sorry, I am. I'm sorry you lost him too. But I meant what I said, I can help. It's three on one, those are never good odds.'

'Well I'll have to make do won't I?' Punk shook his head, he was wasting time, the longer he conversed with her, the more distance Heyman, Lesnar and Rena gained.

'Why when you don't have to?' The woman yelled out to him as he again rushed off trying to leave her behind. 'Colt was your friend right? That's all I want.'

Punk stopped dead in his tracks. A friend? The woman was alone, much like he was once upon a time. Then he was fortunate enough to meet Colt. He knew what Colt would be urging him to do right now, he could imagine his voice clear as day. 'For fucksake!' He cussed quietly, he hoped he wouldn't regret the decision. 'Hurry the fuck up. I haven't got all night.'

The woman ran back to him and fell into step beside him. Punk could see her looking at him from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw her smiling. He shook his head and couldn't quite hide the slight curl of his lips. He had a feeling the woman wouldn't be an easy person to get rid of and she sure as hell wouldn't give him an easy time. But already he felt content to have some form of company again. 'I'm Punk by the way. You got a name?'

'AJ. AJ Lee.'

...

**Houston, Texas 1992**

He had finally tracked them down, for six years they had managed to dodge him, but now they had no escape. He had Heyman within his grasp. AJ was right he was faring better in this battle than any he had before when he was an army of one. AJ had Rena on the back foot, keeping Lesnar distracted long enough for Punk to fight Heyman.

Heyman scurried for distance, Punk was all over him, punches and kicks coming thick and fast, Heyman had never been a fighter. He was a mastermind. A manipulator. A game player. Brock was his muscle, his fighter, his knight in shining armour that saved his skin time and time again. Punk grabbed Paul by the throat could see the fear in his eyes. He was glad. 'That fear I can see in your eyes right now, that is how Colt felt when you killed him, when you murdered him. It's ironic isn't it? Undoubtedly he was scared, and who could blame him, and he wound up dead. Tell me Heyman, how do you think this will end for you?'

'Phillip.' Heyman croaked, his eyes wide and limbs trembling. 'You don't have to do this. You need me. I'm your maker, you can't kill me.'

'Phillip is dead!' Punk hissed. 'He died long ago. And you're about to join him. Say hello to him for me.' Punk smirked as he held up the stake over this makers heart. Heyman looked over to see Brock fighting with AJ, and Rena motionless on the floor. 'He won't be coming to your rescue this time. Say goodbye motherfucker!'

'Brock!' Lesnar's head snapped around to see Heyman at Punk's mercy. AJ landed a swift punch and spin kick in quick succession, but it hardly fazed the monster. He backhanded AJ and sent her flying half way across the room.

Punk turned back to Heyman, he smiled and whispered quietly, 'This is for Colt.' With a violent push forward the stake penetrated the fat and plunged straight through Heyman's black heart. Heyman's eyes bugged wide, a piercing scream left him as he exploded into dust. Satisfaction took over Punk, revenge finally gained. He revelled in his makers demise until his distraction ended when Brock landed a heavy blow. Punk fell to the floor, and heavy fists landed again and again. He curled up into a ball to try and shield himself, but Brock overwhelmed him. He was hauled to his feet and thrown like a lone dart into the nearest wall. He felt his body ache from head to toe, and Brock gave him no reprieve. He was hauled to his feet by his jacket, he was swung around and slammed up against the wall. Brock pinned him there, suspended in the air.

Brock screamed feral and violent. Punk waited, expecting a swift end to his own life, but instead he was caught off guard by Brock laughing at him. An almost mocking tone to it. 'Do you wanna know a secret?' Brock looked over at Heyman's remains a sadness sweeping momentarily over his face. 'It wasn't him. I was the one that killed your little friend.' Brock laughed evilly and red hot anger pumped through Punk's veins. All those years of chasing them down, swearing to kill Heyman, focusing so heavily on him when he was the wrong target. He had thought for sure that Heyman would've been the one, but it was Brock. 'He was pathetic. Weak. He didn't even put up a fight. His neck snapped like a twig. And his blood tasted like puke. He was a waste of time, or so I thought, but then when I saw your little face so distraught at finding him dead on the floor it made it all worthwhile.'

The fire raged, his body shaking with anger, his body galvanised. Punk head butted Brock across the bridge of the nose. The moment his feet hit the floor he landed a roundhouse kick to the temple. Brock stumbled, but Rena was back on her feet and by his side. Punk's eyes fell on AJ, she looked hurt as she tried to get back to her feet. He had to get her out of there. His ultimate revenge may have been taken away from him, but killing Heyman still left him with sweet satisfaction.

Punk waited, wanted Brock and Rena to come to him so they were further away from AJ. As predicted they lunged for him, he knew them, he knew their fighting style, he couldn't out fight them two on one though, but he could easily out think them. He rolled between them with agility and quickly hustled over to AJ. He dragged her to her feet, and she grabbed hold of his hand as they ran over to the door. AJ took a lighter out of her pocket and threw it to the ground, the flames quickly spreading and creating a barrier between the adversaries.

Punk looked through the fire, the heat burning his skin. AJ was pulling at him insistently, knowing they needed to get away right now with neither of them coming out of the battle unharmed. Punk stared a hole through the flames and knew it was one down, two to go.

...

**Miami, Florida Present Day**

Randy watched and listened, almost awestruck. From the moment Punk started to impart his life story he had Randy's full attention, and if it was possible Randy felt a deeper connection with Punk than ever before. 'So, ever since you killed Heyman you and Brock have been fighting?'

Punk nodded, a sombre look on his face had appeared when he flash backed to the painful memories of Colt, and it hadn't passed Randy by unnoticed, he had reached out for Punk, caring and comforting. 'Yeah. He wants me dead. I want him dead. And it won't end between us until one of us is a pile of ash.'

Randy took a deep breath, the knowledge he had gained about Brock killing Colt had made the danger that threatened him really hit home. Punk's warnings ringing in his ears, piercing and loud. 'I'm sorry about Colt.' He said quietly, he didn't want to upset Punk or anger him by bringing him up, but he felt it needed to be said. He wanted Punk to know he was there for him. That he cared. That he felt a connection with Punk that ran deeper than just getting a bite fix.

Punk smiled appreciatively at Randy's gesture, and stroked a thumb over the back of Randy's knuckles. Punk had always been observant, and since he related the story of Colt, he saw Randy's mood change. Saw the panic and fear hit him like a freight train. 'You know I won't let anything happen to you, don't you?'

Randy knew Punk would fight for him, and do everything in his power to protect him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it might not be enough. 'I know.' He replied quietly, leaning toward the Vampire and kissing him gently on the lips. 'Can I ask you something...about Colt?'

Punk nodded his head and rested back against the headboard of the luxurious bed. 'Sure.' Colt had never been a conversation topic that he brought up, nor shared. Ever since he was murdered Punk had only talked about him to two people, first AJ and now Randy. Colt was a double edged sword, he brought back fond memories, happy times where he felt more human than he had in decades, he found a friend, somebody to trust, but along with those happier memories they always arrived back to finding him dead on the floor in his house. An image ingrained in Punk's mind. He hated that image, it made his body fill with sadness and rage, but it was also a constant reminder of what he needed to do, what he craved to do; kill Brock Lesnar.

Randy fidgeted, shifting uncomfortably. He felt tense, like he shouldn't be about to ask the question that he wanted to ask, but it was a question he wanted to know the answer too. 'Were you and Colt...were you involved?' Randy grimaced once the question left his lips, it wasn't the ideal time to ask such a question, but when would there be? Randy couldn't help it, but he felt something knotting in his stomach that felt very similar to jealousy at the thought of Punk being with someone else, and he knew he shouldn't feel that way. He could see how much Colt meant to Punk, how deeply his death affected him and Randy felt like the biggest bastard on the planet for feeling the way he did, but his curiosity needed the answer. His jealousy needed the answer.

Punk stared at him, and Randy couldn't quite get a handle on the look in Punk's eyes. He initially thought it was anger, but then his eyes twinkled, a slow smile formed and then laughter erupted from Punk. 'Involved with Colt? No way!' Punk laughed loudly and Randy couldn't help but feel embarrassment flood in. Punk quickly stopped himself and a fond look took over his features. 'Colt was just a friend. My best friend. The best friend I've ever had. I had absolutely no one, I had turned into a recluse the moment I had been infused with my soul, and he was a stranger who took me in and looked after me even after finding out what I was. He didn't even blink an eye. He helped me build a life, he showed me kindness, trust, friendship and reminded me what it was like to be human. Or at least as close to it as I could get.' Punk reached out for Randy pulling him into his body and kissing him passionately. They broke apart and Randy was swept up in his enchanting gaze. 'I haven't been interested in anyone since the curse, not until you walked through my door anyway.'

Randy smiled, a surge of emotion bolting through him, that clenching in his chest growing ever tighter. He had wanted to know more about Punk's life, he had known from the very moment he first met him that a story rested inside of him, and now that he knew it he felt even closer to Punk. A link formed even tighter, a bond fused closer, he could see the pain written over his face, could see every emotion flash across Punk's features as he retold the story, and Randy respected and loved him more than ever after learning of his journey. Randy cupped the back of Punk's neck and restarted their kiss as their limbs became a tangled mess within the bed sheets.

...

* * *

**Ever since I planned out this story this chapter had filled me with dread. I knew I wanted to reveal Punk's past in flash backs, but the execution of flash backs can be so tricky and easy to get wrong, so fingers crossed I managed to do it well. **

**Finally Punk's entire past is revealed and the animosity with Brock is fully explained. Poor Colt! Punk has had a measure of revenge in killing Heyman, but the ultimate goal is still there. Where do we go from here?!**

**THANK YOU for reading :) **


End file.
